Part the Second
by Tombbabe
Summary: Having survived Orochimaru Nane has her sites on becoming Anbu. Sequel to Weaving Silk. KakashixOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Sequel to Weaving Silk. **Disclaimers and rights to those that actually own most of the characters and events loosely used in this story. The rest is mine and the result of too much caffiene and an over active brain. Join me for the ride. ;)_

_This chapter has been rewritten slightly for those that have already read it once. Probably nothing terribly noticable._

_**PART THE SECOND**_

"_**Kakashi?"**_

"_**Kakashi!"**_

Feet pounded the ground in response to the frantic call in the darkness.

Months earlier……..

1

Mothers and Daughters: the weaver's tale

"Nane, I am so glad you could make it." Yuu Hime hugged her youngest child with excitement. Yuu Tinane was always glad to see her mother, especially since she had been sent on so many jonin missions. Lately, she just never got to visit her family as much as she liked.

The Yuu family had been a little apprehensive when she informed them that she was moving in with Hatake Kakashi. Considering what they had gone through with Orochimaru, she could understand them not wanting her to be away from the family security. Kakashi had, however, proven to the family his intent to keep her as safe as he could. At times that issue caused a number of fights between the two lovers, but they were settled quickly. Neither could stay mad at the other for long and the making up was fun.

"Of course I would come, ma. When I got back the Hokage made it clear that I was to come and see you. She said that you have a special project that only you and I could do."

In fact, the blonde buxom leader of Konoha had removed Nane from active duty and assigned her to Hime and several weeks worth of light hospital rounds. Apparently, the Hokage had an apprentice that she thought may be able to _see _how to make the medical tags that Nane wove. The pay was A rank pay, so Nane could not complain. That, and Kakashi would be gone for a while yet. It really was too quiet in their apartment without him. So this would take her mind off of his absence.

"Mei-Mei, watch the shop, dear."

"Yes, Hime-chan," said the dark haired daughter-in-law. Hime motioned for her daughter to follow her into the workshop.

Inside, multiple looms were in use as several of the family, male and female, worked on either setting up the looms to weave or were actually weaving. Good natured chatting and gossiping took place and when they noticed Hime and Nane shouts went up in greeting. Nane blushed as only a red head could, from head to toe, at the attention. She really did miss hanging out here all the time. Perhaps Kakashi and she should think about getting an apartment closer to the Yuu compound. Something to think on for later conversations.

Suddenly, a shape charged from the main family area and collided with her. Nane barely had time to brace herself with chakra as her newly turned eight year old nephew Tasuke barreled into her. As usual, he was a ball of barely contained energy.

"NANE! Where's Kakashi, did he come with you?" He looked over her shoulder and scanned the room for the great Copy Nin and his own personal hero.

"Sorry, 'Suke, Kakashi won't return to the village for a while yet. I am not even sure exactly when he is to be back."

She saw Tasuke's face fall.

"But, I am assigned to mama for the time being."

"You're going to be around?"

Nane nodded and the boy hugged her tighter. Then he was off again in a flash.

"Well you made his day, Nane," said her mother. Nane smiled after the boy as he headed back to the main house.

"I _am_ the best aunt in all of Konoha, of course."

"Alright," Hime laughed, "come with me before your head no longer fits into the design workshop."

Hime took her daughter into a special area that had been set up for their purposes. A loom had been put together inside the small workshop and was waiting to be sleighed with warp. A draft table and chair were up against a wall with a light showing on it. The huge spools of thread were on shelves against the wall. The colors were very drab, greens, browns, black and white. Two warping boards for measuring out the length of warp threads hung from the walls as well. In all it was a cozy little work room.

Nane examined the designs on the table then looked at her mother.

"These are ninja uniform patterns."

Her mother nodded, "That they are, my dear." Hime tossed her auburn braid off of her shoulder.

"Tsunade and I feel that there could be a way for us to combine talents. She and I feel that you are a step away from being able to weave a chakra purpose into actual fabric the way you do your tags."

Nane felt utterly stupid. Why had she not thought of that sooner? Of _course_ she could weave purpose into fabric. The paper weaving was easy because it was already accepting of chakra and the purpose. However, fiber weaving could prove to be more difficult because you would have to start at the very beginning of the fabric process. Maybe even down to the point of spinning the threads themselves to set the purpose more permanently within the fiber. Nane's mind flowed all around the problems and possibilities.

Hime saw her daughter slip into her problem solving face. The Master Weaver was proud at her daughter's intelligence and open mind in trying to solve this puzzle. Quietly, she directed her daughter to sit at the drafting table.

"Write down your thoughts and come and see me." Nane needed little encouragement and started to write as pen and paper were put in her hands. "This is now your workroom for this project. Come to me when you are ready." Nane was frowning with thought scribbling furiously on the paper. As Hime neared the door Nane spoke.

"Ma, can you get me the table top loom? Please." Nane never looked up from her work, but still managed to ask politely.

"I will have Mei-Mei get it."

"Thanks."

Hime slid the door closed quietly.

* * *

The next day Nane tore herself away from her workroom long enough to go and move some clothes and Kakashi's fern plant from the apartment to her old room at the compound. She had left a note for Kakashi in case he came home early and found her gone. Nane missed him and always worried when he was away. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the thread that connected them together. It glittered strongly and was taught. Kakashi was fine and apparently slightly aggravated.

Opening her eyes she smiled. Ever since her abduction by Orochimaru and the resulting massive chakra overload, she had been able to actually see the fine threads that connected one person to another. Bonds, connections, ties, name it what you will. She could see them and to some extent feel the status of the person at the other end. With Kakashi, she also felt some of his stronger emotions. This ability kept her from worrying overly much about him.

She arranged the fern in the window so that he would get some sun in the morning. She would have to get the fern a new pot soon. Her constant attentions had the plant growing crazily and its pot was too small.

Nane turned to the rest of her room and sighed. It was just as she had left it. She could not believe how much things had changed in just two years time and how this room had not. Smiling, she unpacked her clothes.

Glancing at the clock at her bedside, Nane realized that she needed to be at the hospital for rounds and to meet this apprentice of Tsunade's. That was another exciting thing in her life. Someone who could see what she did and hopefully copy it. Grabbing her leather binder of specialty tags, Nane left the compound heading for the hospital.

"Sorry, Sakura is not in Konoha right now," said the hospital clerk. A young woman in purple with her hair in a long ponytail approached Nane and the clerk.

"Who is looking for Forehead?"

Nane frowned; this girl was perhaps sixteen, seventeen at the most.

"I don't know who that is, but I am looking for Haruno Sakura. The Hokage wanted me to show her some things about my medical tags."

The blonde's eyes grew large.

"You're the chakra weaver? Asuma-sensei told us about you. He even showed us the ICE tag he got from you." The young woman bowed low. "I am Yamanaka Ino, Team Asuma's medic nin."

"Glad to meet you, Ino-chan. I am Yuu Tinane, Nane if you like. Hey, your family runs the flower shop, right?" Ino's grin broadened.

"Yours is the weaver shop. My mom just purchased fabric for new kimonos. Your family makes the prettiest fabrics. So what were you going to show Forehead, I mean Sakura?"

"Well, Tsunade seems to think Sakura will be able to do the tag weaving, and asked that I try to show her. I have tried to teach the rest of the medic nin corps, but none can actually _see_ what it is that I am doing let alone attempt it."

Nane opened her binder and pulled out several tags. One was minor trauma the other was labeled Pain. Drawing a kunai from its sheath she looked at Ino and winked. She then pulled the blade deeply across her forearm. The clerk's eyes went wide, then fainted dead away, falling out of her chair with a thump.

Ino rushed to Nane's side grabbing the cut arm, "Nane!?"

The redhead held up her hand to forestall Ino's call for assistance.

"Once the pattern is woven it only takes a minute amount of chakra to ignite them." As blood dripped from her fingers, Nane picked up the minor trauma tag and flared her chakra. She then slapped the tag over the self inflicted wound. Immediately the tag sealed over the wound and started to heal it. Activating the pain tag she also placed that on her arm just above the first tag. After a few moments both tags fluttered to the floor, their tasks completed.

Ino took Nane's arm in her hands and searched for the slice that should have been there. Her blue eyes rose to Nane's blue-green.

"That is amazing, Nane! How do you make them?"

"That is the trick, Ino. Apparently, only I can do this. I would LOVE to show someone else, but no one can see and understand how I do it."

Ino seemed to be thinking as she and Nane helped the clerk up off of the floor.

"We could try a light mind possession jutsu," Ino offered helpfully.

"Excuse me?" Ino waved her hands to fan air towards the woozy clerk.

"Sorry, my family jutsu, mind possession/destruction. I might be able to see how your gift works through you eyes and then perhaps I can describe it for someone else."

Nane thought about it for a moment, and then nodded in agreement.

"I'm game, Ino. Lead the way."

The two kunoichi left the clerks desk talking excitedly. The clerk herself sat with her head between her knees.

"Damn crazy ninja." She said to herself as she seriously thought about getting another job.

Ino took Nane to a quiet exam room where they could try the link undisturbed.

"So, once I do this my body will go limp. It will look like I passed out. In reality I will have transferred my mind to yours. Normally, your mind would go into my body and be dormant, but I will try to keep the possession lighter so that you retain control while I just observe." Nane nodded her understanding and prepared herself.

Ino made a rectangle frame with her thumbs and index fingers. She then aimed it at Nane and pushed her ability towards the redhead. Nane saw Ino slump in the chair and suddenly felt the presence of something else in her mind. She blinked a few times at the odd pressure like sensation.

~ _Ok, Nane, I am here, you can begin._

"Alright." She closed her eyes and allowed the chakra to flow to her hands. She still wore the siphons, but with the regular ninja work she didn't have as much build up. Nane had to actually force a little build up of excess over the siphons.

~ _What if the siphons come off?_

Nane thought of the hospital she blew apart as a child. The image transferred to Ino. The blonde gave a mental shudder.

~ Forget I asked.

Nane opened her eyes and concentrated on making a pain tag.

~ _Gods, Nane, this is what you see?_ Ino was awe struck as she watched the threads unwrap from Nane and reweave as the chakra weaver commanded. The control that Nane had was unbelievable, but Ino could definitely see it. Nane could feel Ino's excitement and tell that there was finally someone who could see. She really wished that Kakashi were here. Images of them together at the river, the jonin bar and in their apartment flooded into her mind.

With a flourish of her hands, she bonded the weave to the tag, giving the paper the purpose of PAIN relief. Completing the process she closed her eyes and the world returned to normal. The odd pressure sensation left and across from her Ino stirred. The blonde sat up and stretched.

"That was amazing, Nane. I can see why others are having trouble seeing it. There is a great deal of high level chakra use there. It is sort of like looking through a microscope. I agree with the Hokage. If anyone else could do it, Sakura could be the one."

Nane smiled, she knew how something like this could revolutionize the treatment of battle injuries.

"So," said Ino as she leaned forward, "how long have you and Kakashi-sensei been a couple?"

Nane looked at her in surprise. She and Kakashi had decided to keep somewhat of a lid on their relationship. Only their closest friends knew and were held to their silence. Kakashi was a high profile nin with a stellar bounty on him in many countries. That made anyone he was especially close to a target.

"Please, Ino, don't tell anyone. It is complicated, and for security reasons better that few people know."

Ino could tell that Nane was very serious and the reasons why were as well. Konoha's biggest gossip shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

"Secret kept, Nane-sama."

"Thank you, Ino," Nane patted the girl's knee. Then she stood, "When should we meet again?"

Ino looked at her in confusion.

"Ino you are going to help me eventually teach this to others. Old adage….see one, do one, teach one. Once you are able to make a tag or two through me, you will be able to take control of someone else and teach them should they have the potential." Nane shook her head and looked at Ino, "Had I known about your family power sooner I would have requested you when trying to teach _these_ knuckle heads." Nane indicated the rest of the medical institution with a wave.

Ino grinned at least _this_ training did not involved blood and she would learn it _before_ Sakura.

* * *

Kakashi slipped quietly through the window and into Nane's room at the Yuu compound. It was the middle of the night and it would not do to wake everyone by going through the door. He was still slightly damp from the quick shower he took at the apartment before coming over.

A shiver went through the Copy Nin's body. The Yuu family originated from Snow Country, having only moved to Konoha a handful of years ago. On the whole, this group disliked the heat and humidity of the Fire Country. Almost magically, they managed to keep their home majorly cold. By his standards, at least. Kakashi shivered again as he looked at the woman asleep in her bed.

Nane slept on her side facing the window. She must be exhausted not to hear him enter through the window. He quietly stripped out of his clothes and slid beneath the covers, spooning behind her.

_I am home. _He thought with a sigh as he relaxed next to her warm body. Kakashi was thinking of only sleep when Nane, still asleep herself, started to rub against him.

"Nane," he whispered hoarsely as her pelvis continued to rub against his quickly responding body. It felt wonderful and he had not seen her in weeks. Their mission schedules had kept them apart except for quick notes left in endearing places. He placed his forehead against her shoulder and tried to control his breathing. Druthers being, he would rather her be awake for love making, but if she kept this up…

"mmmmm?" Nane mumbled in her sleep. Kakashi pulled her closer to him, perhaps she was waking up.

"mmmm, Genma."

He pulled back from her in shock, "Wha….What?!" Then he saw her shoulders shaking in barely suppressed laughter. Unable to hold it in anymore Nane burst into a quiet chuckle as she rolled over to face Kakashi. The silver haired man flopped over to his back and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting.

"Oh, come on, Kashi," she purred as she moved closer, "you know you are the only Ninja God for me." Nane pressed her lips to his. At first they were thin and drawn, unforgiving. Kakashi was unable to help himself when it came to the redhead. Soon his lips softened, deepening the kiss as his arms unfolded and embraced his beautiful woman. In a quick graceful movement Nane found herself on her back with Kakashi over her. A wicked grin adorned his handsome face.

"I am going to show you how much of a God I am." His eyes twinkled in the light from the street lamps.

"As long as we are quiet," she said nervously, they were after all in her parent's house.

"For that Genma comment, I am going to make you scream my name."

"Now, wait I was jus…," Kakashi silenced her quiet protests with a kiss that made her forget everything _but _his name. Oh, how her brothers were going to tease her in the morning.

* * *

Nane had almost laughed herself from her perch in a tree as she watched events unfold. On the other sided of the clearing, she could see the Hokage, her aide Shizune and Jiriya also watched the testing.

Kakashi was told by the Hokage to assess Sakura and Naruto and see if they were fit to form team Kakashi from the remnants of team 7. Both teens made a good show of their new skills and power as they tried to get the bells from Kakashi.

The redhead almost choked with mirth at Kakashi's expression when his former student, Sakura, split open the ground where he hid with a single punch. Nane thought for certain that she would have to go and pick up pieces of her lover from the trees when she saw Sakura catch him off guard with another strike. Her punch destroyed the tree trunk as easily as Nane's own power had taken out another ancient tree years ago. Sakura had a control of chakra that was VERY impressive as was shown by the multiple craters and other smashed trees in the training forest. There was definitely hope that she could show the young pink haired woman how to make chakra tags. Watching the female ninja gave Nane ideas for her own possible offensive capabilities.

Kakashi was out of breath. Nane smile got even larger. These kids were giving him a run for his money. Nane thought for certain when she saw the sheer number of shadow clones that Naruto would get him. Then Sakura split the ground again. Kakashi was kept on the defensive from the start. Rasengan was Very impressive coming from Naruto, considering his father.

_Yamato-san was going to have to come out and fix a number of trees_, thought Nane, as another was pulverized by the wind technique in the teens efforts to get Kakashi.

When she saw the kids talking together in whispers at the base of an ancient tree, Nane knew that Kakashi's _precious_ bells were as good as theirs. With an excellent two pronged attack, Naruto started telling Kakashi the newest ending to his beloved Icha Icha series as Sakura kept him on the ropes. Horrified at the spoiler to his newly acquired porn, Kakashi covered his ears. Naruto continued on and the Copy Nin still knew what the blonde ninja was saying. Lip reading was a bitch sometimes. Kakashi screwed his eyes shut. When he opened them again, not feeling any attack, both teens had a bell apiece, jingling them in his face. Victory was bestowed to the two young people.

Nane finally did laugh herself out of the tree when she saw the teens pulling the bells from his belt loop. Kakashi had heard her fall and smiled behind his mask. After Naruto and Sakura left the training forest with a shadow clone of their ex-teacher, now team leader, the real Kakashi walked to where Nane lay laughing hysterically. Tears flowed from her closed eyes. She tried to stifle the laughter, but it just welled up and burst out again. He sat down next to her trying very hard not to laugh himself. It was absurd, loosing a battle because of a book. Still it was Icha Icha, and the newest one to boot.

Pushing herself up from the ground, Nane wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed Kakashi on his masked cheek.

"Yo, grace."

"I'm sorry, love," she said breathlessly, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I should ask you that," he said as he picked a few sticks and leaves from her braided hair. Shaking his head to answer her question, "No, only my pride is injured. Those two kids have gotten quite good."

"You expected anything less from them considernig their teachers? I include you in that as well, my love." She knew he had many regrets about his three students. He had taken on the mantle of teacher when the Third Hokage asked him to be the teacher of Kakashi's former teacher's son. It was owed on many levels. Kakashi still felt that he had let the memories of both friends and Hokage's down.

"Let's go home. I want to tell you about our newest breakthrough on the ninja fabric."

* * *

"Nane!" The pug nin Pakun came running into the prototype workshop out of breath skittering to a stop just behind her. Nane looked down to him from her drafting table. She had just finished sleighing the warp on the table top loom for the first weaving trials. Her notes encompassed several note books now. Her father and brothers had recently made a new set of shelves for her copious notes.

"Pakun, what is it?" Nane was up out of her seat, project forgotten. She could tell Pakun was worried.

"Kakashi and Guy's teams have returned from Suna. They are all alive, but Kakashi is unconscious."

"Take me to him, Pakun."

"It's ok, Nane," calmed Tsunade as the frantic redhead came into the waiting area with Pakun at her heels. "He just over extended his chakra with the sharingan. Apparently, he has found a new use for it. Kakashi will need several weeks of recovery. I am taking him off active duty for the time being."

Nane let out a held breath. Then she looked around for any other visitors.

"Don't worry, I sent Team Kakashi off to file their report." Tsunade put a hand on Nane's arm.

"Can I take him home, Hokage?"

"When he wakes up. Right now, lets go see him."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Nane bowed with relief and followed the head ninja.

Nane slipped herself next to Kakashi in his hospital bed. Her hand rested on his chest so that she could feel the rise and fall of his breathing. She could also feel the horrifying low levels of chakra that he had, and it terrified her. At some point his regular soft breathing lulled her to sleep. Ino came in early the next morning finding the two of them. Gently, she woke Nane for her shift in the hospital. The red head grudgingly left the room, wanting desperately to be the first thing Kakashi saw when he woke.

Nane's mother came to have lunch with at the hospital when she heard Kakashi was there. Her only daughter poked distractedly at the food before her.

"Nane?" Blue green eyes met her green ones. The young woman sighed and put her fork down.

"Sorry, ma. I just really wish I could be there. I really _want to be there_ when he wakes up."

"But there was an agreement, right?" Nane nodded her head and looked back down at her food.

"Yeah, there was. I understand the _why's_ completely, but it doesn't make the _want _go away."

Hime reached across the table and squeezed Nane's hand.

"At least he is still alive," Hime's words made Nane look up. Something so simple to be grateful for and she had overlooked it.

When Kakashi finally did wake, it was his team that greeted him. Naruto was trying to get the smallest peek under the blanket covering up the lower half of Kakashi's face when the Copy Nin woke. Nane arrived shortly after and stood in the doorway quietly watching the group. Sakura had just finished hitting Naruto for trying to look under Kakashi's blanket. Under the cover of the small one-sided fight, the Copy Nin's open grey eye drifted to where Nana stood. He gave her a little nod and Nane smiled, winked and returned to work. Kakashi was fine.

Later that night, Nane lay next to Kakashi in his hospital bed. His head was on her chest as her fingers gently played with his hair. Relaxed in her care, Kakashi was almost asleep when they heard his team coming down the hall again, loudly talking. Many of the staff threw angry looks at the pair. One orderly even called out to them.

"Oi, this is a hospital, folks, keep it down," both teens were shamed enough to pull down their volume slightly.

Nane quickly kissed Kakashi as she slipped quietly out of the bed, grabbed a blank chart and left the room. She passed Naruto and Sakura as they entered, but neither looked twice at her.

Kakashi was already missing Nane as Naruto loudly went into the topic that was foremost on his mind, their new teammate Sai.

"He is so rude and even called Sakura an ugly pig!" complained Naruto. He would not be happy until Sasuke returned. Sai was just a pale replacement of the Uchiha in his book.

"Kakashi-sensei, did you know you have a braid in your hair?" asked Sakura as she really looked at Kakashi. He closed his eye and reminded himself to get Nane back for that.

"It must have been the nurses while he was asleep," piped in Naruto as the blonde ninja flopped into a chair.

A few days later, Naruto, Sakura, a newly added Sai and the substitue captain Yamato left Konoha on a mission. Apparently, they had leads on Kabuto and Orochimaru and possibly to Sasuke himself.

Nane had convinced Tsunade that the Yuu family could care for the severely chakra depleated Kakashi. Tsunade could see no problem with the arrangement as long as Kakashi did not use any chakra. Nane promised that if he did, SHE would kill him herself. They made the transfer to the Yuu compound quietly and without fuss. The family had moved the couple into one of the larger rooms in a quieter wing of the household. Probably, due to the last time Kakashi was there. Nane's brothers still teased her for the screaming Kakashi elicited from her. Damn Ninja God!

Still, Nane could finally lie in a bed, Kakashi in her arms, without fear that the wrong people would figure out they were together.

"Please, don't do that again," she pleaded quietly as they lay together.

"Nane, you know I can't promise that," he said as he stroked her hair. "I will promise to do it in dire need only."

"I can accept that." Nane was quiet for a moment. She shifted herself so she could look up at Kakashi's face. He could see the question in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"So, explain to me how a _grown man _ended up being carried piggy back by another grown man for two days? Racing no less with a teenager acting like a pack mule."

Kakashi let out a laugh. Nane liked how it rumbled in his chest beneath her chin.

"I claim that I was unconscious at the time."

"Yeah, but according to Guy, you came in second place." Nane flashed two long fingers indicating placement in said race.

Kakashi laughed as he captured the offending fingers with a hand and kissed Nane to shut her up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Finally here is the next chapter. I was waiting to see the fate of our hero Kakashi. Paths not taken could be another story for later. hmmmmm....augh! damn plot bunnies are fornicating in the corner again. Where is my pug Loki?_

* * *

2

Ninja fabric

Nane sat back and rubbed her eyes. Fatigue had set in as she sat hunched over the draft board. The small table top loom had several samples of fabric that were almost done. After months of work it was starting to look like the project may actually work. A truly Ninja fabric, to be made into uniforms, or at the very least chunin flack jackets and Anbu armor. The new fabric would take the place of the heavy plating and padding that was currently in use. The chakra infused threads were programmed to act as armor, deflecting most projectile and bladed weapons. It would siphon infinitesimal amounts of chakra from the wearer to power the armor. The benefits would be more flexibility and the weight of the entire uniform lessened greatly. Currently, Nane was working on _how _to program the fiber so that she did not have to do _all_ of the weaving herself. There were reasons that she was a ninja and NOT a weaver. With Kakashi and Hime working with her, Nane was close to a solution. So close that she knew she was looking right at it.

"You're done for the night," said Kakashi as he came into her workshop with some tea. Nane put her head on the desk with a thunk and groaned.

"The solution is right here. Why can't I see it, Kashi?" The desk was cool on her forehead. Perhaps if she hit her head hard enough the answer would come.

"Because you are too close to it and tired, love, here, drink," he placed the tea next to her. Nane picked her head up and smiled up at Kakashi as she claimed the mug and took a sip of the strong tea. He was wearing his old eye patch and his hair actually looked somewhat normal without the hitai-ate spiking it everywhere. A thick sweater covered his shoulders and socks on his feet, layered over the normal summer weight clothes. The poor man was cold, but he withstood it for her.

"We can go back to the apartment tonight if you want," she said standing and stretching. Kakashi took a sip of his own tea and shook his head.

"You are too tired. Besides, once I am in bed there is a heater there with me. I will be fine." He grinned at their old joke then took her hand and led her away from the table. "Besides, we have something to celebrate and I have something for you." Nane looked at him with a little confusion, then understanding dawned.

"Anniversary! CRAP! Kakashi, love, I am _so_ sorry I totally forgot what day it is. Hell, I am so caught up in this project, working with Ino, and your recovery I barely know my name let alone the day," He silenced her angst and self chastisement with a kiss.

"I will collect later, Nane," he promised with a twinkle in his eye. From a pocket he produced a palm sized box wrapped with gold paper. "Happy Anniversary, Nane, my love."

She tore into the paper and opened the wooden box. Inside was the largest piece of amber that she had ever seen set in silver and treaded on a long sliver chain.

"Oh, Kakashi! It's beautiful!" Her eyes shown as she pulled the pendant out with trembling fingers. It had bee heated to clear its murky depths and polished to show is assets. Amazingly, the stone was without flaws and sported several different colors ranging from green to brown to red all within one stone.

"Where did you find it?" Kakashi helped her put the chain around her neck. Then with his forehead against hers, he picked up the stone with his long fingers and looked into her eyes.

"It is from the area near your stand of trees in Snow," he said with a smile. Nane looked at the stone in his hand then back to Kakashi visible eye.

"Thank you," she whispered. How in the heavens did she manage to find him Nane would never know, but she thanked the gods anyway.

* * *

The Solution

"Auuugghh! Crap! I knew it was staring me in the face!" yelled Nane as she ran head long through the Yuu household. Family members literally dove out of her way as she slid and ran down the polished wood halls. Kakashi followed at a slower pace helping the unfortunate ones that she collided with back to their feet. He smiled behind his mask. Nane had her brain storm just as she woke. Kakashi had been watching her sleep when she opened her eyes, looked at him, then cursed, loudly. In moments she was out of their bed, dressed and running through the halls to her workroom. She brushed passed Hiro without a good morning. The big man frowned at Nane's retreating backside.

"Tinane!"

"Hiro, she won't hear you," said Kakashi as he came around the corner. "I have been trying since she woke. All she keeps saying is that she's figured out a 'crucial problem' with the project and won't hear anything else. I am just glad she remembered to get dressed." Both looked in the direction of a loud crash.

"SORRY!" Yelled Nane as she continued on to her shop. Hiro shook his head.

"She is worse than her mother. At least Hime is quiet about it."

"That is where Nane takes after you, sir," commented Kakashi with a gleam in his eye. Hiro clapped Kakashi on the back and laughed. The deep sound filled the coridoor.

"That is very true. Come on, Hatake, lets get something to eat then you can make sure that daughter of mine does the same."

Kakashi arrived to the workshop to find Nane busily scribbling notes. She had rummaged in her jewelry box prior to coming down and now those stones were scattered on the desktop. He watched as she picked up each gemstone in turn, holding it in her palm with her eyes closed. Curious to what she was doing, Kakashi lifted his eye patch up. The sharingan activated and he could see what the redhead was doing. Nane was charging the stones with a little of her chakra then watched what happened. He saw that some stones actually seemed to hold the energy while others did not. Half way through her pile she felt his eyes on her and looked up at him.

"KAKASHI!" Nane scolded loudly.

Guiltily he flipped the eye patch back down. Nane sighed and set the stone in her hand down.

"I'm sorry. Habit. I was curious about what you were doing, but did not want to interrupt a genius moment."

"You still have such low stores of chakra that curiosity could get you killed," Nane looked up at him with deep concern. "I am sorry for my insanity lately. It's just that I suddenly realized when I woke that I can store up chakra in something other than paper or weave purpose into fabric. Tsunade does it with that mark on her forehead constantly. The trick is to find something that I am compatible with besides paper and fiber. Then I can set the power source on the looms with their purpose and activate them. Anyone weaving on that loom or spinning the thread will be making the ninja fabric." Other ideas were also percolating in her mind.

"It sounds complicated, Nane. I am impressed that you can see how it should all work."

Nane shook her head.

"The thing is, Kakashi, the process is only coming in pieces. So, when those pieces do fall into place I have to make sure it will work. I have notebooks full of stuff that hasn't worked." She waved her hand at the shelves of hand written notes. Kakashi watched as Nane suddenly seemed to fade, all of her previous energy gone. He took her hand and made her stand.

"Ok. Enough work for today…" Nane started to protest. "Nope. You have been working without a day off for too long. You are taking the day off. We are going to relax by the river and tonight we are going out. So go back to the room and change. It is warm outside and you will roast in that." He indicated the mismatched sweats that she wore. Nane stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will be right back," she said as she left the workroom.

"And grab a little something to eat before you pass out from low blood sugar," he called as she disappeared around the corner.

"ALRIGHT!" she yelled back.

When she found Kakashi again he was in the garden with Tasuke playing shoji. The eight year old had a look of deep concentration on his face as he looked for his next move. The koi in the pond saw the movement and rose to the surface in search of food. Their mouths opened and closed expectantly. Nane grabbed a handful of the koi kibble from a covered pot and tossed it to them.

"Greedy guts," she smiled at the frantically feeding koi. Then she came up behind Kakashi and leaned into him, her chin resting on his shoulder as she watched her nephew contemplate his next move. "Who is winning?" she asked softly into Kakashi's ear. She felt him shiver slightly as her lips brushed his ear. Nane smiled, he showed no other sign that she turned him on.

"Tasuke is putting up a good show. He is learning quickly. I have actually had to change strategy several times to keep ahead of him."

Tasuke all but wiggled under the praise from his hero. He reached out and moved his piece. Kakashi quickly did so as well.

"Check mate."

"AWWWWWW," said Tasuke as he examined Kakashi's move.

"You did very well, Tasuke," Kakashi ruffled the boy's hair, "but now I need to steal your aunt away for the rest of the day. Same time tomorrow?"

Tasuke picked up the pieces and smiled.

"Yes please, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi turned his head slightly and looked at Nane.

"Are you ready?" Nane nodded and stood up. Unfolding himself Kakashi did the same. He picked up a pack and a bento box then offered his hand to her. Nane took it and Kakashi led her from the Yuu compound.

* * *

Offensive capabilities

"Tinane, you know Kakashi would be a far better suited teacher than me," said Kurenai as they walked to the training grounds.

"I know, but he is busy with a few other things and I don't want to tempt him into using his chakra. I figured that you have known him long enough to anticipate his ideas. I need someone to help me think out of the box. Plus you have perfect control of genjutsu and…"

"You are weakest there. So, what do you want me to do," asked the dark haired kunoichi.

"Did Kakashi tell you about my jonin exam?"

"When you blew apart that tree during a bad dream?"

Nane nodded, "That proves that I have an offensive, quite possibly long range power. I just haven't been able to access it again. What I need you to do is scare it out of me." Kurenai looked at her.

"Kakashi said I was frightened and lashed out with the power. I need you to do the same. Scare me into using that power. Just make sure to point me away from people," smiled Nane. Kurenai nodded then seemed to melt away.

The hospital in which she was studied as a child reappeared, but it was different. It was like they had left it two years ago. Kakashi said that they had destroyed it to prevent anyone getting hurt by the old and unstable building. Walking along the halls she heard someone yelling out in pain. Frowning Nane picked up her pace moving towards the sound. The rest of her squad should be there shortly to back her up.

Opening up a door, she quietly slipped into a room with a large glass wall and tiered seating. An operating theater! Carefully, from the shadows she looked into the operating room and saw four people in the corners creating some sort of barrier which rippled occasionally. In the middle, surrounded by lights and trays of equipment, was Kakashi. He squirmed and fought the restraints that kept him fixed to the table. There were already several deep looking cuts across his bare arms. From just below her appeared the very familiar forms of Orochimaru and his assistant Kabuto.

Orochimaru looked up to the gallery and smiled wickedly at Nane. Kabuto made short work of Kakashi's vest and shirt. Then the snake Sanin contemplated over the surgical equipment and chose a blade he had deemed suitable. He then approached Kakashi and drew the blade deeply down his abdomen. Blood flowed thick and red. The pain robbed Kakashi of any breath he had.

"KAKASHI," Nane flew at the window with a yell. The glass shattered and fell onto the gallery floor, but it was like she had hit a wall. The barrier! She vaguely remembered that was how the leaf Anbu were prevented from saving the Third Hokage.

Where was the rest of her team? Kakashi's yell was desperate and full of pain. She glanced at him and saw that Orochimaru had his hands deep within the Copy Nin's abdominal cavity. All color left her when the Sanin began to pull intestine out. Nane could feel the bile rise in her throat. Desperately, she pounded on the barrier.

Then she noticed her head beginning to pound as well. The memories of her blowing the side of the hospital came slamming back. It started with the flush of adrenaline, the increase of her chakra production and slight overload of the siphons at her wrists. An image of a lance popped into her mind. Taking a step back, Nane imagined the lance slicing through the barrier and into Orochimaru. It was what she wanted to do so long ago.

The lance appeared, cutting through the barrier as if it did not exist. It pinned the Sanin through the chest. He looked up at Nane and smiled wickedly, his snaky tongue sliding between his lips. Grabbing the end of the chakra lance Nane twisted it, sending the overloading power down its shaft and into Orochimaru. The overload caused the chakra network to overload with an explosive force. Soon there were unidentifiable, bloody pieces all around.

The vision ended abruptly. Nane blinked in confusion at the contrast of noon daylight and chirping birds. She still held onto the chakra lance and the target tree was in splintered pieces. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw Kurenai and remembered that this was a training vision. Her heart still thumped against her chest at the thought of Kakashi so injured before her.

"You weren't kidding when you said that you were weak to genjutsu. Nane, you bought into everything from the start."

Nane took the lance and drove it forcefully into the ground dissipating its energy.

"Something that evil man left me with. I am usually good at avoiding gen users. My training has had some focus on treating everyone as potential gen users."

"I have to say Nane, you are impressive despite that weakness. Develop that lance and there will be few that would be able to even touch you."

Nane sat down suddenly tired. She looked at the siphons at her wrists. There were many things that evil man had left her.

Kurenai looked at her watch then to Nane. Nane nodded and smiled as she made shooing motions.

"Go and see Asuma before they leave. Thanks for helping me. I think I know what I need to do now."

"See you later, Nane," and the genjutsu mistress disappeared.

Nane sat for a while longer. She still could not get the image of Orochimaru's hands inside Kakashi. For a moment she smiled remembering. The Snake Sanin would never get the chance. Between the alterations she had made to his medical jutsu and Sasuke's 'Avenging' spirit the problem would take care of itself.

Nane moved her thoughts to something better. It was time to hit up Gai for some training. She only hoped that he would _not _make her wear a pair of those damn green suits. Kakashi would never let her live it down.

* * *

Kakashi fell face first onto their bed. His words were muffled. Nane sat in a chair next to the window reading and listening to music. She pulled the ear bud out.

"Didn't catch that, Kashi. The bed was in the way."

Kakashi rolled over and looked at Nane. He removed his head band and pulled down the mask.

"Naruto will kill us, by the time he figures out this ultimate jutsu of his."

"All you are doing is watching I hope," Kakashi was still on partial rest. The Hokage had allowed him to tutor Naruto on furthering the Rasengan jutsu that his father had begun. He waved his hand at Nane.

"Yeah, Yamato is doing all of the grunt work keeping Naruto from going past third tail."

Nane put the book mark in place and closed the book. She still had not told him about her new ability. Nor about her thoughts of taking the Anbu exams. The redhead had wanted to present Kakashi with her Anbu mask, proving she was his equal and able to stand at his side. Her training with Gai was going well. He was more than happy to help her 'in her youthful pursuit of perfection.' The man was sweetly strange, but an excellent teacher. He even agreed that she would be ready for the exam in no time.

Standing, she made her way to the bed and sat down next to him and flopped down. She was tired as well. Nane started stroking his hair. It had become one of her affectionate habits that soothed them both. Kakashi closed his eyes and was soon asleep. Nane lay on his arm and followed suit.

Days later, Nane found herself bounding from rooftop to rooftop as she made her way quickly to Kurenai's apartment. She landed on the balcony lightly. Several window boxes had red poppies growing in them. One box had a small pinwheel spinning slowly.

Knocking on the glass door, then sliding it open Nane let herself in. The apartment was quiet. Hearing the soft crying, Nane followed it and found Kurenai sitting in the darkened hallway to her bedroom crying. The redhead went to her knees and gathered up the grief stricken woman in an embrace. Kurenai cried harder and clung to Nane as her world was destroyed. For the first time Nane noticed that she too was crying. She rocked the woman and allowed her to vent her grief.

When she seemed to run out of tears, Nane helped Kurenai up and walked her to the living room. She foraged around the kitchen until she found tea and mugs. Soon she returned with hot tea for the both of them. Kurenai sat staring out the window at the poppies.

"He got them for me. They started to bloom shortly before he left." Nane looked out at the poppies as she set the drinks on the table. "How did you know, Nane?"

"Word travels fast. When I heard what happened, I knew you would need someone." She sat down next to Kurenai.

"Shikamaru, bless him, gave me the news. Apparently, Asuma told him about the baby. Shika stayed with me for a while, but he's young and hurting as well. I told him to go. Then I was alone and I couldn't think or move." Tears began to fall again. Kurenai brushed them aside. "That is what we do, right. We are ninja of the leaf and we are ready to give our lives at any…" her voice died away. Nane pulled her into another hug and again cried with her.

The funeral for Saratobi Asuma was as sad an affair as that of his father the Third Hokage. Konohamaru had to endure the death of yet another family member. Asuma's teammates had to watch him die and now be buried. Kurenai was stoic as she laid her flower on his stone. Her steady fingers touched Asuma's name. Then she stood and walked from the cemetery, not once did she look back. Their relationship finally out and confirmed, too late for either to enjoy it. Nane watched it all and knew she wanted more than secrets and misdirection. She did not care about who knew or who came after her because of Kakashi. Nane wanted the world to know that the Copy Nin, Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan was hers.

"You're leaving in the morning?" asked Nane as Kakashi came home that night. He nodded grimly. She noticed that his arm was bandaged up to his elbow, but she did not question it, nor did she scold him for obviously using his chakra.

"Shika, Ino and Chouji are going to go after the pair that killed Asuma."

"Kakashi, they are kids. What is Tsunade thinking? If Asuma…." Kakashi held up a hand and shook his head.

"Tsunade forbade them from going, but I have known Shika and his father a long time. That young man is not labeled a tactical genius for nothing. I have spoken to Tsunade already; she knows they are going as well. If I go they won't be written off as rogue nin; leaving the village against orders."

Nane hissed, "Technicalities!" she cursed. "What about Naruto and his training?"

"He has gone beyond my knowledge and abilities. I have given him the tools he requires," Nane could see that he was proud of the young man. "All he needs now is for Yamato to keep him on track till he gets it. He has two days, and then Yamato and the rest of the team will follow us."

"Naruto reminds you of a lot of his father." It was a statement of fact. Kakashi nodded.

"And of his mother, yes."

Nane pulled him close and put every ounce of love she had into a kiss.

"Be careful and come back to me," she whispered. Kakashi turned her face up to his and smiled.

"Always, my love."

* * *

It was two days later when Kakashi returned to Konoha and finally stepped over the Yuu threshold. He was beat up and his clothes were torn to rags. Good thing he was living with the village's Master weaver's daughter and her family.

All he wanted was a long soak in the bath and a longer sleep, preferably with Nane beside him. He realized what Kurenai and Asuma had that was now gone. He did not want to loose any of that with Nane. He would not disrespect Asuma's memory that way.

As he trudged up to the main building he heard muffled yells and suddenly people erupted from doorways and more than few from open windows. Soon he was surrounded by the Yuu family, greeted like a long lost relation and almost knocked to the ground when Nane barreled into him at a panicked run.

Her anxiety had reached critical when she felt his own during the battle. The situation with the two Akatski was so charged that Nane could almost see everything he had, and it frightened her with all of his close calls. Hime had to stay with her daughter to prevent Nane from leaving Konoha herself. Now Nane just had to prove to herself that he was alive.

The Copy Nin took a few staggering steps backwards before regaining his balance with Nane in his arms. He briefly thought of other missions that he had come home to nothing but a silent and dusty apartment and a half dead plant. Kakashi smiled behind his torn mask, this was definitely better. He felt like he was home and with a family that cared.

"Kakashi where is you uniform?" This from Hiro as he approached the group greeting Kakashi.

"Sorry, sir, I seemed to have misplaced it."

"Well get inside and change that rag before everyone sees more than they should."

Immediately, Kakashi checked his mask. The group around him laughed as they dispersed, returning to what they had been doing prior to Kakashi's entrance. He saw that Nane was still laughing.

"What?"

"He meant change your pants, love." Craning his head around, Kakashi was most horrified to see that his pants were a few threads short of bisected from the crotch to his waist band.

"OH!"

"Yeah, 'Oh'. Come on, I think I have something in your size from my last boyfriend," joked Nane as she walked away from Kakashi.

"Last boyfriend?"

Nane was already inside yelling, "Clear out, hot ninja with a major wardrobe malfunction coming through. Any who wants to see Kakashi's backside line…"

In a puff of ninja smoke, Nane found herself grabbed by a strong pair of arms. In the next instant she was bouncing on her bed as she landed.

"You make my life hell," Kakashi said good naturedly as he rummaged for a pair of pants. Nane got comfortable to watch the process.

"I think it was in the fine print."

"Smart ass," he said as he found the pants, glared at Nane and made for the bathroom to change. He closed the door with a bang.

"Spoil sport!"

* * *

_'k, I am already mostly finished with the third chapter if anyone cares. Plot bunny hell, that is where I am._

_TB_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey folks, sorry it has been a little while since the last installment. The thing called life pulled me away from the writing. Thanks for waiting :) Enjoy._

_TB_

* * *

ANBU Submission

_This was it,_ thought Nane, as she left the building after taking her final test for Anbu entrance. She had told few that she was attempting this, and swore even those to secrecy, specifically, Gai and Kurenai. Nane wanted to get this on her own. She wanted Kakashi to be proud of her. Most of all, she wanted to be his equal. Not just a jonin with an odd twist of power that manages to get herself out of jams by luck.

In all, Nane thought the exams went well. Praises would later go to the gods for sending Kakashi on several missions back to back. It saved her from having to make up an excuse for her absence. Hopefully, he would and not know until she was either accepted or denied the position. If she did not get in, well, then she would never even have to tell him, but at least she had tried.

Smiling to herself Nane let herself into their apartment. Going to the kitchen she grabbed a snack and walked quietly to the couch. She and Kakashi had moved back into the apartment when he was put back on the mission's roster. People needed to know where to find him. From her seat on the couch she could see the fern, now on its own table. It was enormous, such a change from when she first met Kakashi. The poor thing had been almost dead.

Nane still spent time working on the ninja fabric with her mother. However, since working out the powering of the INTENT to the fabric and bugs of the process itself, her presence was not needed there. The Yuu family was generating bolts of the new fabric to be made into the green ninja flack jackets and Anbu uniforms. Perhaps not as quickly as some would like, but it was happening.

Touching the amber pendant at her chest that Kakashi had gotten for her, Nane sent a tendril of chakra and began to pour more energy into it. Of all the stones she trialed, she found that amber held the chakra indefinitely. In particular, the pendant that Kakashi had given her seemed to have no limit as to how much it could contain. It was quickly becoming a chakra well. Later, she would go and see her cousin Jun for the special project that she had in mind which would tie to the pendant.

With a yawn she decided to go to bed. First, she would have to turn the A/C up a few more notches, then a cold shower, then bed. Grabbing her night clothes she went to the bathroom. Looking at the person in the mirror she was startled to see the difference. Earlier in the day, Nane had her hair cut. It was now pixie short and spiky in the back with longer tendrils in the front. She had saved the braid to give to Kakashi. Hopefully, he would not be too mad, but the long hair was just too tempting of a handhold. Gai had warned her time and again, and even demonstrated a few times to prove the point, painfully. Nane sighed, the deed was done, and it was hair. Eventually, it would grow back. She ran her fingers through the short locks then readied her shower.

Nane was asleep, and as usual, had kicked off most of the sheets and blankets. Even with the A/C on its coldest, she was apparently hot. Sleeping in a camisole and panties helped only marginally. His apartment was no where near as cold as the Yuu compound, but since moving in Nane had never again complained about the heat. Not once.

The figure in shadows watched Nane sleep. In his hands he held the severed braid, stroking the hair with his thumb as he thought. There, in his bed, was everything that he had come to care for. Everything that he finally _allowed_ himself to care for. How could he let her become like him. She would be great. Like him. He knew it from the first time he met her. But what would she loose? What would he lose?

Nane mumbled something and slowly opened her eyes. For a moment she startled, seeing the Anbu agent in her bedroom, then she saw the Hound mask.

"Kashi? Are you back?" The bed dipped as he sat on the edge with his back to her. Nane put her hand on his back and felt the stickiness of blood. Reaching for the light, she flicked the bedside lamp on and looked back at the ninja. His mask had smudges of blood as well as his armor. "Gods, Kashi, what happened? Are you hurt?" She knew the chakra thread would have alerted her to any life threatening issues concerning Kakashi. Carefully, she pushed the mask off of his face. He never wore his black half mask when he wore the Hound. She knew his face would be naked. There were no marks on his perfect face so she continued.

Kakashi reached up and brushed her short hair from her determined face. It was a good look for her, though he did miss the long style. With a critical eye she looked him over. She removed armor, guards and shirt. He helped her wordlessly, but continued to just look at her face. Her hands skimmed over his torso. They were warm and he felt so cold right now and it had nothing to do with the chilly air in the room. Seeing no major injuries, Nane looked into his mismatched eyes and saw how sad and bone tired he was. Without another word Nane pulled the bloody Kakashi to her, holding him close. He could feel and hear her heart beat against his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nane." He began, but Nane cut him off quietly.

"It is ok, Kashi. You are home and alive. I will take that any day. We will talk in the morning."

Liking that idea, Kakashi relaxed into her embrace. Tomorrow he would tell her that she was accepted into Anbu.

* * *

Expanding on an idea

The next morning Nane was at the shop in the special weaving rooms. Five separate looms and weavers were cranking out the Ninja fabric. Bolts had already been sent to the seamstresses with special instructions on how to cut the fabric to be made into armor. So long as the person working with the fabric had no special chakra signature the fabric would not charge and could be treated as any other fabric. If it did get charged accidentally, the piece or bolt would have to be set aside and allowed to drain. Depending on the person who charged it, the process could take several days to weeks. This warning was stressed and the appropriate measures had been taken. Some even resorted to chakra siphons to suppress any who came into contact with the special fabrics. It was too important of a project to mess up.

As she passed each loom, Nane checked the programming and power levels of each. The fabric produced was exactly as it had been programmed. A smile curled onto her lips. It felt good to see her creation a reality. She made her way to the sixth loom which was newly empty. Her cousin Jun was in the process of sleighing the warp for another bolt of fabric.

"Hey, Jun," her dark haired cousin looked up from his work and smiled when he recognized his family member.

"Nane, what brings you here today? Nice haircut. Your mom seen that yet?"

"A new design, thanks, and no she has not," her smile increased and she handed Jun a large piece of amber set in a simple silver setting. Jun took it with a frown and looked up at his cousin.

"Nane, isn't this the pendant that Kakashi gave to you?" The red head nodded.

"I want only a few people to know about this project, Jun, and I know you are not a gossip." Jun sat back to listen. Nane shook her head.

"Not here. Let's go talk in the office. I won't take much of your time."

The two talked for less than ten minutes. When they came out Jun was even more in awe of his cousin than ever. He went directly to his loom and quickly finished setting up the warp, then, set the precious amber pendant he had been given and began to weave the fabric with its special purpose.

Nane left the shop with a smile that would not go away and started back to her apartment. She had left Kakashi asleep. Obviously, he had a fairly rotten mission if his physical appearance was any indication. Did she really want to put herself through the heartache that she saw on his face when he came back from those awful missions? She thought hard about this as she walked through Konoha. The people around her were a background that she hardly noticed. Her feet took her where they wanted.

* * *

It took Nane almost an hour to get back to the apartment. She had stopped and picked up an order of their favorite foods from the bar. Along the way she ran into Ino and made an appointment with her to work on making tags for the next day. Knowing Kakashi he would want her to himself for the rest of the day. _What a shame,_ thought Nane, _to have the Great Copy Nin all to myself for a whole day._

Once inside the apartment, Nane took off her shoes and walked to the kitchen with their meal. She turned on the oven to warm and placed the boxes inside. Satisfied that they would keep, Nane moved quietly down the hall. She peered into their room and found their bed mussed but empty.

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

His voice was somewhat muffled and came, unexpectedly, from behind her. Nane squeaked and jumped. Turning slightly she found him to be right behind her wet and drying his hair with a towel. Looking down she saw that he wore only a damp towel around his narrow hips.

"Crap, Kashi, you scared me! I didn't expect you to be awake for hours yet. I got us dinner from," she did not get to finish as she found herself pinned against the hallway wall with her hands held above her head and a damp Kakashi kissing her. Her heart beat increased a hundred fold from the racing pace achieved by the earlier scare. Nane moaned into Kakashi's mouth. He growled back, sending an electric jolt down her spine. When he was certain he had her undivided attention, Kakashi broke the kiss. Nane bit the corner of her swollen lip, already missing his lips on hers. He spoke in her ear softly. With every word she felt the ghost of his lips on her ear.

"Why didn't you tell me," he asked. Nane could hardly think at this moment, severely distracted as she was. What had he asked? Then she remembered.

"Tell you what?" There were many things that she had not told him lately. She could not think of a single one of them at this point that he could have found out about yet.

"Wrong answer," he said as he started to kiss his way down her neck. Nane tried to move her arms to touch him in return, but Kakashi held them firmly to the wall. The pressure was not hurtful, but she was definitely being restrained. Testing the situation further, Nane tried to move her legs. She found that he had them expertly subdued as well. He gave a thrust of his hips and Nane found he was more than ready for her, but he seemed more intent on her neck. Not that she really minded.

"Kakashi, wouldn't, "and he returned to kissing her senseless to silence her. When he had finished Nane was panting. She looked at his face and found his eyes were both open and very intent on her. He almost seemed…upset, and or the briefest of span of seconds Nane worried that he would use the sharingan on her. The blood red eye glowed faintly as it rotated slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to be in Anbu?" His voice was quiet and deep. Chest to chest, she could feel it rumble from him to her. Suddenly, Nane was more worried that he could be truly angry at her? _You fail at everything. _Had she failed and he was amused that she even dared to think she was that good? _What does he see in you? _Doubt started to slither back into her mind. _You are a failure_. The same doubt that made her feels like a door mouse. _You are nothing. _Something no one ever noticed or cared about until it became a nuisance. _What you do does not matter._

Kakashi saw the sudden change in Nane. The fight in her had died and her eyes had grown dull and welled up with tears. She bit her lower lip in an attempt to contain whatever was about to fall apart. His own face turned to one of concern and he released her. Nane slid along the wall to the floor as of her strings had been cut. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"They must have laughed when they told you I took the testing," she said quietly, looking at the carpet around Kakashi's bare feet. How she kept her voice steady she did not know. A tear fell off of the tip of her nose.

Kakashi felt like absolute crap. He had not meant to make her doubt herself, but he had succeeded in doing just that. The only reason he knew before she did was because of the clamor her testing had caused. When his team returned from their mission the report room was in a clamor. When he asked what was going on he was told about jonin Yuu and her anbu entrance exams. At this moment, he knew Anbu captains were fighting to get this woman on their squads. However, with a few misinterpreted words he, the one she loved, had made one of the most powerful and intelligent kunoichi in Konoha fall into self doubt, and he had smothered her new found self esteem. He should have his balls removed, stuffed in his mouth, then drawn and quartered. _What an ass I am._

"_That_ did not happen the way I wanted it to."

Nane looked up at him. Kakashi held out a hand to her.

"What do you mean?" Nane sniffled and took his hand. Still she would not look into his eyes afraid of what she might see.

"I am sorry I am a complete idiot, Nane," he apologized as he helped her to her feet. Then pulled her into his arms, "You passed your exams, dear heart. So brilliantly did you pass, that there are Anbu captains that are coming to blows as to who gets to have you on their squads." Nane's face shown at his words, he wiped the tears from her face, and then kissed each cheek in apology.

"Really?"

Kakashi nodded and smiled.

"Last I heard, Gai was in the running to get you on his squad."

Nane hit Kakashi on the arm.

"_You_, are an ass, Kakashi, and not if his were the last squad in Konoha," she said with a smile and hugged the tall jonin. He guided them back to the bedroom and sat her on the bed while he looked for clean clothes on the floor and in the hamper.

"Closet," said Nane as she pointed to the doors leading to the indicated room. He still wasn't use to her habit of actually getting the laundry done and put away properly.

"Really, though, why didn't you tell me you wanted to be in Anbu?"

"I didn't want to get both of our hopes up and then I fail spectacularly."

Kakashi was coming out of the closet with a pair of pants on and in the process of pulling the shirt over his head.

"You, fail, never hap…" Warm hands were on his bare chest followed quickly by soft lips. With arms and head still tangled in his shirt Kakashi looked down under the shirt. Nane smiled up at him.

"You started something that you need to finish, Hatake," she said as she moved her fingers lightly down his chest and abdomen.

"So I am forgiven?"

Nane raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am." he said from beneath the shirt.

It was a good thing their dinner was in the oven.

* * *

Teaching.

Nane met Ino at the tree by the river. It was quieter and cooler than many other places in Konoha. They quickly settled into the lessons. Ino's empty body lay propped against the tree as Nane sat before her, eyes aglow weaving. Ino had control of Nane this time.

_Good, Ino, now remember to ….right! Now pull…_

The weaving made an almost audible pop as it dissipated. Ino/Nane took a deep breath and let it out.

"That is so frustrating, Nane!" said Nane's voice with Ino's mannerisms.

_You are doing very well, Ino. You are the only one that has gotten this far. It just takes practice. Let's try again._

The two worked into the late afternoon. Kakashi came looking for Nane and found the two women working under the tree. Lifting his forehead protector he watched the progress. With in moments he saw the intention weaving complete and it placed on the paper.

_Nicely done, Ino. You are getting better at this._

Ino retracted her presence and her body against the tree started to move. Blue eyes opened and she smiled.

"You really think I am getting better?"

"Lets see. You just made an ICE tag. Let's see if it works. Would you like the honors?" Nane offered the tag to Ino who took it, charged it with chakra and slapped it onto the ground. After a few moments the grass started to turn white as it froze. Ino's face broke into a huge smile.

"See, success," said Nane as she stood. "It took me years to get really good and quick at this, Ino. Believe me, you are doing very well." Nane dropped her voice so that Kakashi would not be able to hear. "Now get out of here and meet up with Chouji before he thinks you stood him up." Ino's jaw dropped.

"How did you know about Chouji and…," Nane tapped her head.

"That ability of yours goes both ways," Nane smiled sweetly. Then more loudly, "Besides, Kakashi is waiting ever so patiently for me." The Copy Nin returned to reading his book. Always a great cover that Nane saw right through. Both women laughed.

"Ok. When should we meet again, Nane?" Ino asked as they approached Kakashi.

"She will get back to you on that, Ino," said Kakashi as he turned a page in his book.

"Oh?" asked Nane. He closed the book and stood tall.

"We have been called on a mission. Hokage wanted me to come and get you."

Nane shrugged and turned to Ino.

"Ok, I will catch you when we get back. Keep practicing now that you know. Try not to get too discouraged."

Ino bowed to both, "Yes Nane-sensei, Kakashi-sensei." Then she left the couple at a fast walk.

"You ready for this?" asked Kakashi as they walked back towards the village.

"I think so."

* * *

Anbu Team Boar.

Kakashi placed a black gloved hand on Nane's knee. She stopped the rapid bounce of the offending limb.

"Sorry," she said quietly. Both were wearing the new Anbu uniforms with the chakra armor. Kakashi's Hound mask was pushed up like a cap, pushing his unruly spiky hair back from his face. Nane had yet to get a mask of her own. The new tattoo on her right shoulder itched a little.

"Don't worry, Nane. They…We want you here. You have the skills and the experience. Remember, 'fighting over you'," Nane looked over at her lover and smiled. Kakashi felt his heart flip.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, love."

A throat cleared behind them. The seated ninja turned to look and saw two more enter the room. One had a Boar mask the other a Tiger. Kakashi smiled wide as he stood. Nane thought he looked almost relieved.

"Hey, guys. Are you Nane's new team."

"Yep. Team Boar at your service, "said the muffled male voice. Then both masked ninja pushed their face coverings up in a mirror of Kakashi's. Tiger she did not know, but Boar she did.

"Genma!" Nane squealed as she flew into his arms for a hug.

"Hey, doll face. Don't get too mushy on me or Kakashi here will do something he will regret." Genma flashed a killer smile at Kakashi. The silver haired man rolled his eyes and greeted the other with a handshake.

"Tomegi, how are you."

"Doing well, Hatake." Kakashi put a hand under his friends elbow and steered him away from Genma and Nane.

"Genma, Tomegi is HUGE. Are you sure he isn't related to the Amamichi clan." Genma laughed as he looked at the huge man. Tomeji was tall, almost a head and a half taller than Kakashi, and well proportioned with skin dark as shadows. Hardly one that was descended from Konoha stock. However, he was another addition to the Ninja godhood.

"Nah, nothing as cool as that. However, Tome is one of our powerhouses. You will get to see all of that soon. First," and Genma pulled something from behind him, "I would like to formally welcome you to Anbu Black ops, and in specific Team Boar. You will be known as Red Hawk." He handed her a mask that boasted a beak. Nane took the mask with slightly shaking hands. Her stomach had huge, mutant, battling butterflies in it. She was getting everything she ever dreamed of. Kakashi, Anbu, and more friends than she ever thought possible. Why was she waiting for something bad to happen?

"Tomegi, I know it is not right or professional for me to be asking this, but I have to." Tomegi looked at his friend and frowned.

"You know I would do anything I could." his voice was deep and resonating. Kakashi nodded, and then looked straight into the large man's tawny eyes, serious as death.

"Keep her as safe as you can." Tomegi could see that the request made of him was the most Kakashi had trusted any one person in his life. "If you can't," Kakashi stopped, swallowed something obviously distasteful, and continued, "Just bring her back to me." Tomegi put a large hand on his shorter friends shoulder.

"I promise to bring her back to you, Kakashi. If I can't, I am not coming back either." Tomegi squeezed Kakashi's shoulder. The silver haired nin nodded and went back to Nane.

"Red Hawk, eh." Kakashi approved as he and Tomegi rejoined Genma and Nane. "She has been out of circulation for a while."

"_I_ think it is quite fitting for our Nane," said Genma as he ruffled Nane's short spiky red hair. Nane tried to duck out of the affection.

"GAh, Genma! Is that how you treat all of your team."

"Not if he wishes to keep the hand." Tomegi stood to his full height and glared the warning to his superior.

"No." Laughed Genma, "When the masks go on we are all business."

Kakashi looked at the clock and sighed.

"I have to go and get my team. See you guys later." Pulling Nane close he kissed her, breathing in her sent of lavender. Breaking the kiss he looked her in the eyes. "Love you. Be careful. I will see you tonight."

"I love you too, Kashi." She smiled impishly and suddenly licked the tip of his nose. "Now go. I don't want to be responsible for your lateness." Kakashi smiled back then headed for the door. When he looked back his Hound mask was on. Nane's back was to him, but he saw her look at him over her shoulder and wink. Then he was gone.

"Worse than the first day of school, eh poppet," teased Genma. Tomegi cuffed the smaller man on the back of the head. "Hey, Tome!"

"Shut up, Genma," said the big man. Nane turned her entire attention to the two men before her.

"Ok, guys. What's on the menu tonight?"

* * *

"CRAP!"

Tomeji knew he would not get to Nane in time. He blocked another attack and had to put her out of his mind again for a moment as he dealt with his own safety issues.

"Gotcha, you minx," said the escaped prisoner as he grabbed Nane's left arm. She had been laying out targets left and right, with sword, tags or ninjustu. The nin that had a hold of her smiled as he did something that Tiger could not quite see. He did however hear the snap. Nane grunted as she felt her shoulder dislocate, but made no other noise. The nin then flung her against a tree trunk with enough force that, for a moment her vision grayed out. Shaking her head to clear the fog, Nane looked up to see her attacker. He had moved to higher ground to finish her off from a safe distance. She could see him starting a string of several hand signs for some ultimate jutsu that would end her. Red Hawk would have one chance to finish this before he did.

Tomeji finished off his opponent with the snapping of his neck. Turning back to the redhead before the body fell; he saw Nane's eyes turn the glowing vibrant green behind the mask. It gave her a very strange and other worldly look. Her right hand snapped up and a yellow chakra lance erupted, connecting her hand to the prisoner's abdomen. In the next instant she twisted her hold on the lance and the nin exploded from the inside out. Blood spatter and chunks were all that was left of the man. After the shock of the event settled slightly, the remaining escaped prisoners gave up, knowing they were defeated after that spectacular display. Nane lay back with a grunt and pulled out her leather tag pouch.

She had just placed a PAIN tag on her arm when Tiger was beside her. She looked up at him and Tomeji nodded. Gripping her arm with one hand and shoulder with the other, he gave a hard jerk and pushed the joint back into place with another snap. Nane leaned into her teammate trying to breath through the pain. If he had not known her, Tomeji would have been _very_ afraid of this woman leaning on him, injured or not.

After a few minutes Nane sat back and placed her right hand on his shoulder patting it.

"I'm ok now. Thanks, Tiger." He helped her stand and watched as she placed a MINOR trauma tag on her bared shoulder.

"WOW, Red Hawk!" said one of the others in her squad, "That was amazing! A chakra lance. Where did you learn how to do that?"

"More importantly, _why_ wasn't I told about it?" said Team Leader Boar as he strode up. He looked at Red Hawk, Nane could only shrug. She winced at the pain the motion caused.

"Sorry, Boss?" she said sweetly from behind her mask. Boar grumbled under his breath as he turned to the rest of the group. "Let's get this sorry lot back to Konoha prison. I don't want to be up all night working on our report." Nane was still surprised by the change in Genma when he had the mask of the Boar on. He was so unlike the relaxed senbon chewing nin that caroused around Konoha and proctored the Chunin exams.

Nane took a step and found that her knees were still fairly wobbly from the shock of injury. She started to fall into Genma who caught her by the waist.

"You alright, doll face?" he asked in a quiet and concerned voice. Nane nodded and collected herself quickly to stand strongly on her own, as a Leaf Anbu should.

"I am fine, Boar. Lets get these guys transported."

* * *

Nane came into their room exhausted. Her arm was in a sling for at least the rest of the night as the tag took care of the injury to her shoulder. The hospital medic said it was better than anything he could do.

Kakashi was already in bed asleep. Too tired and hampered by her injury to do more than take off her pants, Nane lay down under the blankets. She hissed a little as she jarred her shoulder in the process. It almost hurt worse than being skewered in the gut had. The PAIN tag must be wearing off, but she was already in bed and loathed the idea of getting up just to get another.

"Nane?" she could tell Kakashi was fully awake now.

"Hi," she said tiredly, rolling up on to her good shoulder and side to look at him. He saw the sling and his frown deepened. Nane put her fingers on his lips and smiled tiredly, "I'm ok. Really. You should see the other guy though. So all told, the mission was accomplished and I am home. The new armor worked VERY well. When we get up later the shoulder will be fine, so don't worry," he seemed to relax a little, so Nane changed the subject somewhat, "How was your mission?"

"Mission accomplished," he said as he carefully gathered her to him. She breathed in his sent of warm sandalwood and relaxed even more.

"Good," she yawned and fell asleep with a sigh.

Kakashi did not think he would ever sleep again while she was in Anbu.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey folks, I want to apologize for the LOOONNNGG wait. I have not dropped writing this monster...It is just that it is a monster! The writing of this has left the linear mode and so I have a majority of the third story Part the Third completed. What that means is that I have to do small to large additions and rewrites to Weaving Silk and Part the Second. Now I know what the great writers go through with making sure the threads of the story carry through. So, be on the watch for the full rerelease of the entire Weaving Silk Triliogy in the future. There will be new material in all, so it will be worth the wait. I hope. Thanks to Lillithaffect, GlassTier, JapanFreak01, and XDarkXStormXCloudX for making me post at least this for your reading pleasure. Also watch for more art on my DeviantArt account (see my profile for the addy) that is connected with this story. I REALLY would like to see this as a manga. :) AH wishes and fishes. ENJOY! TB_

4

Trust Me.

Later the next night, after sleeping for most of the day, Genma, Tomegi, Kakashi and Nane sat having drinks at their favorite bar. Their topic of conversation was their newest member. Genma was most enthusiastic in the retelling of the epic battle.

Tomegi added nothing, but called for more alcohol to anesthetize Kakashi and himself. Tomegi had been certain several times that Nane was going to die during that mission, thus forcing him to break his promise to his friend on their first mission. No one knew how white the black man was under his tiger mask when that nin had her down. Tomegi rubbed his bald head. If he had hair he would have pulled it all out by now. Nane had handled herself as any Konoha Anbu, with great grace and skill. Genma and Tomegi were speechless for various reasons when she reached out with her chakra lance, causing one of the prisoner nin to explode before he had a chance to kill her.

Nane sat quietly holding Kakashi's hand under the table. She felt every flex and shake of his fingers as Genma retold the story. It was the Copy Nin's only visible reaction, and only she recognized it. For the rest of the world, he maintained his cool exterior and non-emotional responses. She hadn't told Kakashi anything about the fighting. She didn't think she had to. He never did.

It started making her angry to think that he didn't trust her to do her job. All she wanted was for him to be proud to stand with her. She knew that Tomegi was watching out for her. It wasn't hard to spot, the big man had been by her side every chance he got. Why did Kakashi feel she needed a babysitter? What right did he have to do that? Nane was good at what she did. Yes, people died, but not on her team. The mission was accomplished. More people were saved by their actions. Nane knew that there would be missions that would not sit well and that she would not want to do. She had seen Kakashi when he returned from those distasteful events, but there were reasons for them. She had to accept that Tsunade was a fair minded leader with the best interests of the village in mind. Nane could not do her job otherwise, jonin or anbu.

Suddenly, unable to stand Kakashi's attitude, she stood bringing her moderately inebriated lover with her.

"Sorry, guys. We will have to finish this later."

"S...Sure, doll face. Bye, Hatake," slurred Genma. Tomegi just waved silently. He knew what was about to happen, Nane was pissed off. That much he could already tell from his new teammate. So he poured another round for himself and Genma.

"Drink, pig." He told his captain. Genma knocked back the shot.

"Gladly."

Nane hauled Kakashi to the river. Away from people who might stumble across them and most of the noise of the village. The dark water of the river slipped quietly by them. Once they were to 'their tree' Nane rounded on Kakashi. Her eyes glowed green. They were the only thing on her face that he could see in the darkness.

"Crap," he said quietly, starting to quickly sober up, she meant business.

"You bet 'crap', Hatake! I want you to come at me. No holds barred." her voice was cold and hard.

"Nane, what?" Kakashi was finding himself suddenly blocking vicious blows from Nane. She twisted and flipped, kicking and punching at any opening he gave her. Several connected. One to his midsection knocked the wind from him and he staggered back several steps. Another to his jaw snapped his head back painfully. By the third hit Kakashi was starting to get angry. True to her word, Nane wasn't holding back. Her strikes hurt and were meant to. Suddenly, she caught him in the chest with a chakra infused palm. The force sent him backwards into the river. Any trace of the alcohol was gone as the icy waters closed over his head. In the space of being under water, no longer being actively attacked, Kakashi thought, _when did she get so good?_

Nane walked out onto the water as if it were solid ground, a genin level skill. She knew she was tempting the ire of the Copy nin. He lurked somewhere under the water and she didn't care. Bring it on. Hands grabbed her ankles and pulled her under the surface. Nane was not surprised in the least. Now they were in one of her elements. She made the hand signs and a water vortex started swirling. With a flex of her chakra she dumped them both back onto the bank. Hands and knees becoming muddy from the mix of water and earth torn up during their fight.

"Are you tired of me kicking your ass yet, Hatake?" Nane's short hair was plastered to her head and her clothes were totally soaked. Kakashi was in much of the same state. When he looked up she saw that his hitai-ate had come off revealing the sharingan. It wheeled quickly as he pulled down his wet and probably suffocating mask. His face was cold and expressionless. Normally, Nane could see a little expression, but not now. He was really pissed. Nane felt the electrical build up and she knew just _how_ pissed he was. The lightning blade formed around his hand with deadly efficiency, but before he could move her chakra lance was at his throat glowing. He had never seen this controlled version of the weapon stumbled upon during their first mission. Her range was far longer than his. At that moment, his face dropped, anger suddenly gone, and the realization of what she had pushed him to do hit him. He had lost his famously unflappable cool. Kakashi's weapon dissipated as his shoulders lost their battle tenseness. Nane plunged hers into the ground, effectively siphoning it back to the earth. Both opponents were plunged back into the night darkness and quiet. She crawled up to Kakashi and sat beside him clothes dripping. In the distance both could hear the hum of the village.

"Why don't you trust me to do my job, Kakashi? I'm good at what I do. You of all people should know that." Nane voice was quiet, but he heard the hurt she felt, and that cut into him worse than any physical blow.

"Nane, I do," he said softly giving a wet cough. He had managed to get a little into his lungs. Water dripping from his hair, Nane put her hand under his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Why Tomegi then?"

"Did he tell you?"

"No, you just did. Tomegi is too good of a friend to you, but I know when things are going on. I may act silly and absent minded sometimes, but I am far from stupid, Hatake," she smiled. "I know when I am being babysat. Even by a ninja." Kakashi gave her a half smile. "So, why..." Kakashi sat back onto his rump with a sigh. Nane leaned back from him to listen.

"I can't lose you, Tinane. I just. Cannot. Lose. another precious person. There are too many names on that damn memorial that haunt me," he waved in the general direction of the Memorial Stone, "I wouldn't… I couldn't survive your name being there before mine. Anyone else, I could limp through until my time came, heck the whole village could go down, but not your name. Not you." Nane understood more about this mysterious man every day. Some days that knowledge made her love him more, others, well, _murder was always an option, _she thought dryly. Today she understood, and with a nod to herself, she smiled as she stood.

"Hatake Kakashi, I am cold and wet! Will you take me home please?" Kakashi looked up at her as if she had grown another head.

"What! _**Your cold**_?" He never thought to hear those words leave her lips. EVER.

"I. Am. _Freezing_. That river is cold this time of year." She took his hands and pulled him up to her. Then burrowed herself into his embrace. "I love you too, Kakashi. I don't want to lose you either." Nane lifted her face up to him. "Now take me home, and no more babysitters please."

"As you wish." He met her lips with his and in a swirl of wet leaves the two were gone.

* * *

No Way! The Fall Back plan

Nane just didn't feel up to par over the last handful of months. She felt overly tired and hungry. _All of the time _she was hungry, it was insane. Perhaps it was because of the extra Anbu training and missions. It could be the extra training with Ino and the overseeing of the ninja fabric project. Nane wasn't sure of the cause, but hell if she would tell Kakashi about it. He had only just relaxed enough to allow her to do her job. Even making him _think_ she could be ill, made Nane all the more careful to filter out any complaints or injuries when talking to him.

Kakashi and she had been sent out, frequently, as Anbu or otherwise. Things were heating up all over since Asuma was killed.

Nane decided to go and get checked out at the hospital. Ino was on duty and happily ran a few blood tests and did a physical. A few hours later the blonde med kunoichi came back with tests in hand, smiling. Nane had been sleeping in the exam room when she returned. The red head just couldn't stay awake when left to her own devices and Ino knew why.

"Well?" Nane asked rubbing her eyes as she sat up. Ino looked at her as if unsure how to proceed.

"Is it that bad?" Nane was getting concerned; perhaps she should have Kakashi, or her mom here.

"Everything is normal," Nane let out a stressed breath and lay back on the exam table. Ino continued, "Normal for a woman about three months pregnant."

"No way!" The words exploded from her mouth. Ino stifled a giggle.

"You _have_ been having sex?"

"Damn Ninja God!" Nane yelled toward the ceiling. Ino was glad that the rooms were somewhat soundproof.

"I will take that as a yes," she pulled several prescriptions from her file and handed them to Nane. "Get these filled and start taking the vitamins. That should help with the fatigue, which by the way, is normal and should pass soon." Nane slid off of exam table still somewhat stunned. One of the slips was for a hiatus on all ninja missions.

"Congratulations, Nane," yelled Ino in Nane's wake as the redhead left the exam room muttering darkly to herself on the pros and cons of castration.

Her feet took her to the Hokage tower. Nane was deep in thought the entire way there. _Pregnant_, that was ok and exciting, especially since it was Kakashi's baby. So was the leave of absence from Anbu. She had proven her worth time and again. They would take her back after the baby was born. Her family would gladly care for the child while she and Kakashi were away on missions afterwards. Her mother would be beyond happy. The real problem was in telling Kakashi. This could blow their whole 'secret relationship' out of the water. She wondered how the Fourth Hokage and his wife did it. Very few even knew they were together let alone that Naruto was their son. A secret kept well over sixteen years and counting.

She handed her LOA slip in to the Anbu liaison officer and turned back to the door. He looked at it and called her back.

"You have a mission in two days."

She shrugged, "That's ok, but then I am done for a bit." He nodded and filed the paper.

* * *

Last Mission

Nane could hardly contain herself. The idea of being pregnant grew on her quickly. She wanted to tell Kakashi the night he came back, the night before her last mission, but she also knew he would do everything he could to prevent her from going. Even though she had been just fine doing her job for the last three months. Another few weeks would not matter one way or the other.

When she found herself at an apartment door she realized that it was not hers but Kurenai's. She was about to turn to leave when the door opened and Shikamaru came up short to avoid knocking her down.

"Yuu?"

"Hi, Shikamaru," Nane said to the shadow user. He looked a little embarrassed at being caught leaving Kurenai's home.

"Shika, who is it?" Yelled the owner's voice from the interior. Shikamaru turned his head so he wouldn't roar in Nane's face.

"Yuu Tinane."

"Oh! Send her in and thanks for coming with me to the appointment, Shika," The genjutsu master sounded happy to hear that her friend was at her door.

Shikamaru jerked a thumb over his shoulder and smiled.

"You heard the lady." Then turning his head in Kurenai's general direction, "Bye!" The Nara man did not once complain about anything being a drag or troublesome. Nane knew that he took his promise of watching over Kurenai and the baby seriously. He passed by her and proceeded to vanish among the shadows down the hall. Nane stepped into the apartment and closed the door.

"Nane?"

"I am coming, don't get up, or Shikamaru will have me hunted down."

It had been a while since she had seen Kurenai, between the Anbu testing, training and missions. So, she was surprised to see a very pregnant woman sitting on her balcony in a chair. Kurenai was beautiful, framed by her flower boxes. Nane had a twinge of sadness at the site, then panic as she thought of Asuma not being here now, which led to the thought of Kakashi not being with her when she gave birth.

Kurenai looked up as her friend approached then saw Nane's face. Her elegant brow furrowed in concern for her friend.

"What's wrong?" she asked as Nane bent over to hug her. Nane turned and sat in the chair that was recently vacated by Shikamaru.

"I am pregnant."

"Kakashi's?" Nane nodded and Kurenai smiled. "Congratulations. Does he know yet?" Nane shook her head and looked at her own weapon calloused hands.

"I just found out, and then I was at your door."

"Do you want it?" Nane's head jerked up to look at Kurenai in surprise. The red eyed woman was looking out over the village, her eyes distant. "I didn't at first, but he was beyond proud and excited. He convinced me that it was a good thing." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Looking back I am glad he did that." When she looked back at Nane, her eyes were filled with tears. "This is what protecting our village is all about. Life, and protecting those that are precious and dear to us. His father did that. He did that. Now _we _have to make sure the village goes on." She smiled at Nane who nodded in agreement.

Together the two kunoichi gazed into the distance where dark storm clouds had started to gather on the horizon.

* * *

Nane was buzzing when she got home. The heavy thick air of the oncoming storm did not help her mental state. So far only Ino, the office clerk, and Kurenai knew she was pregnant. She wanted to tell Kakashi, badly, but the war in her mind kept being waged. For every point she thought of to tell him an equally valid one for not popped into her mind. All of them had to do with her upcoming mission the next morning. She just knew he would pull any favor owed to get her off this one last mission. Not that she really cared, but the point was that she could still do her job. She would have been doing her job any way had she not gone to see Ino. The difference was only that she knew now and not later. Her talk with Kurenai also played loudly in her brain. Cringing at the thought that she had, for a moment, considered not going thru with the pregnancy, of actually getting rid of the baby before Kakashi or anyone else even knew of it.

Intense guilt set in by the time she reached the door and had the key in the lock Nane had decided on telling Kakashi. Nane's face was flushed and hot with guilt ridden shame.

The door swung open on its own revealing Kakashi. Smells erupted from behind him that reminded her she had not eaten yet today. Her stomach gave a loud complaint. The silver haired man laughed and grabbed her hand.

"That is all the greeting I need." He said pulling his favorite redhead into their apartment. His strong arms wrapped around her in an embrace that was chasing most of her fears away. She looked up at him and found his one visible eye crinkled in a smile. He released her long enough to pull his half mask down to reveal his perfectly handsome face that was hers alone to admire. Kakashi then pressed his lips to hers in a kiss as passionate as any they ever shared. When they broke apart both were breathless and Nane's fears had flown from her.

"Well, I am glad to see you as well, my love," his smile was wide as startled as she with the kiss, "Had I known how much, I would have postponed dinner a little." Her stomach gave another loud protest. "but I think you would be too distracted."

"You know me too well, Kashi. Take me to the food."

He led her further into the apartment. The table was set and her favorite rice and seafood dishes were ready on the stove.

"Sit, Nane," he said as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. "What do you want to drink?"

"Water, please."

"Water it is."

Soon she was eating and their conversation drifted, but never settled on what she really wanted to say. Nane fiddled with the amber pendant. She could feel the contained power whenever she touched it. Otherwise it was cloaked and appeared like any other gemstone. She and her cousin had successfully gotten the special tags into all of the uniforms of Chunin, jonin and Anbu with the help of the Hokage, the seamstresses and cleaners of Konoha. Tsunade was very pleased with their secret trump card. It still left out the civilians, which worried Nane, but Tsunade reassured her that for now, what she had done was exceptional.

_"This village was extremely blessed when your family came to us. The land of snow has always been in the forefront of chakra experimentation. We were lucky enough to get a family full of genius."_ Nane had blushed under the compliment then and now that she was retelling the encounter to Kakashi.

"Well you are, Nane. I have never seen anyone manipulate it like you and your family. The new armor is brilliant. Beyond what that fool Snow lord had made. His was easily broken. Destroy the power source and you destroy the protection and the wearer. With yours, the power source is the wearer, but not totally dependent on the wearer, and it is not a hard shell." Kakashi grew quiet for a moment.

"Kakashi?"

"Sorry thinking of that mission and the one before. I said, then, that I would never go back to Snow. It was one of the last missions with Sasuke we had, and before that I had to rescue that poor princess from her deranged uncle." He looked at his plate for a moment, "so many messed up children." Nane knew he was talking of his childhood, hers and many of the other ninja though out the different ninja countries. "I am glad that we don't have any yet."

Nane's heart hit the floor.

"What?" she whispered.

"These times with the Akatsuki, and all the other unrest that has gone with it. I don't want to bring any more children into it. What if they lost us or worse yet were pulled into it. I don't want to end up like Kurenai and Asuma or our child like Naruto." He sighed and continued, "I know sensei Minato did what he did to save the village from the nine tails and it killed him in many ways to do that to his own infant son, but what that young man had to go through growing up." She also heard the echo of what Kakashi's own father had put him through with his suicide.

Her eyes filled with tears and her heart with sadness. Kakashi did not want children. She was going to have his child and he did not want it here. A tear escaped down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away before he saw it.

"Nane, are you ok?" Kakashi had seen her eyes and knew something was wrong. Nane was never happier to go on a mission than at this very moment. She had a lot to think and not think about.

She told a half truth to her love.

"Sorry, I'm just tired lately. Not use to all of the extra Anbu stuff yet."

Kakashi reached across the table to her hand and covered it with his own.

"Are you sure?" His eye bored into her searching for truth.

She nodded and gave him a smile.

"Yeah, saw Ino today to be sure and she said I was totally fine." _For being pregnant_, she thought sullenly.

He gave a small smile back.

They finished their meal and relaxed for a while on the bed listening to music and reading. Nane pushed the thoughts of the baby from her mind.

Outside, a storm built in fury. The sound of thunder echoed back and forth over the village. Nane lay with her head on his chest. The rest of their bodies were tangled together under the sheets. Rain pelted the roof.

"When I die this is how I want to be."

His words were sudden and made a chill run straight down Nane's spine. It was the same tone of certainty that a child would tell someone that they were going to die. A cold, hard, and unavoidable fact.

"WHAT?" She moved her head to look up at him.

"When I die, I want to be here with you at my side and in my arms."

"Don't say that." It was the first panicked thing that came from her. She barely held back the 'I' m having your baby'. Nane sat up and put her hand on either side of his face.

"You are the great Copy Nin Kakashi of the Sharingan."

He smiled, "So I am not allowed to die?"

Nane shook her head and kissed him with everything she had. She whispered into the small space between them, "Not till I say you can."

"Yes, ma'am," he whispered back.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hope that this helps the crack readers. :) I may be posting one more in the next week or so. So stay tuned. Much more to come._

* * *

Tome and Genma could tell their teammate was out of sorts that morning. She would not rise to any of the baiting and humor of the group. She was alert to her job, yet terribly distracted.

When they stopped for the night, Genma decided to find out what was wrong.

Nane sat with her mask pushed up onto her head and stared into the fire. Occasionally she would throw another twig or log to the hungry flames.

"What's wrong, Nane?" asked the senbon user as he and Tomegi sat down on either side of her. Nane thought for a moment more in silence. These two men were probably the closest to Kakashi of any.

"Do you two ever want children?"

Both men looked like she had just told them she was a cross dressing man. Genma was the first with a smart ass answer.

"Not with Tome! The kids would be fucking ugly!" Tomegi hit his captain upside his head. In the course of her few words he had already figured out what was wrong with Nane, but he would let her say it or not.

"Someday, perhaps," the big black man said through clenched teeth as he glared a warning at Genma. "Why are you asking, Nane?"

"Do you think Kakashi would want children?"

Both looked at each other over her head. Understanding dawned finally on Genma.

Nane gave a little smile and threw another log on the fire.

"I think he would have concerns, Nane, but ultimately, yes, I think he would," said Tome. Nane looked over to find Genma with his head in his hands.

"How long do I have before I need to train a new member of my team?" he groaned.

"This is the last mission till after the pregnancy." Genma groaned again.

"Why do they never tell me these things! OW!" Tome had hit the whining Genma again.

"Just how far along are you, Nane?"

"Three months, give or take." She replied to Tome

"Why are you here!" Both men looked aghast. For a dark skinned man, Tome looked remarkably pale.

"Kakashi is going to have my balls!" Tome was the one bemoaning his fate now. Nane threw her hands up and spoke.

"GUYS! I can do my job just as I always have. I can finish this mission and we can head back."

"But this mission could last for several weeks," said Genma. "I should send you back right now."

"No. YOU. WONT!" Nane was angry now. "I was cleared medically for this. Don't make me kick your butts like I did Kakashi's just to prove that I can. If I thought I could not do this, I would not be here. I am getting very tired of men trying to treat me like I am going to break. And you, Genma, of all should know my strengths."

"Um...Nane, your eyes," Tome spoke quietly when he saw them glowing greenly. Nane took a deep breath to calm her irritation. Both men watch her eyes return to normal.

"I was asking you two how you think Kakashi would react. Last night he told me that he was glad that we didn't have kids that might potentially get screwed up."

She waved her hands for silence when both men started talking at once. "I know what he was saying. I know the history, but I had the chance to tell him and I couldn't because I was not certain he would want it, and by extension want me."

Genma wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"Nane, if Tome and I are both seriously worried for our own wellbeing and that of any potential offspring, then I think we both are certain Kakashi will welcome the reality of you **and** a baby."

"Even if it blows his "secret relationship" policy wide open?"

Tome took her gloved hand in his. As her friend and partner she needed his support. "Even if, Nane. He loves you more than anyone he has ever been with. He would do anything for you short of selling out the village."

Nane sniffed and smiled at her friends.

"If you two are wrong, you get to raise this baby with me."

"Gladly," said Tome with a smile, and he meant it. Behind the smile his heart was dying a little. He wished it were his child she was having. Kakashi was a lucky man to have Nane. Tome hoped the silver haired nin would not let her down. If he did, Tome would have to kill him.

"Can I just be the creepy uncle that comes around for birthdays and holidays?" Genma earned himself another pop against his head from Tomegi.

Nane laughed. She felt better than she had for several days. Now she wanted to finish the mission and get back to the village as quickly as possible. There was a lot to prepare for, including preparing Kakashi for fatherhood.

* * *

5

When Kakashi fell

Kakashi coughed up some more blood. He had managed at the very last to shunt the nail Pein sent at him, meant for his head, with the mangenko sharingan. He had ordered Chouji to run. Pinned up to his shoulders in rock rubble, there was little more Kakashi could think of to do. Chouji _had_ to survive and get the information they had uncovered about their attackers to the Hokage or someone who would know what to do with it.

Kakashi's stomach dropped again when he saw that Pein's flunky was literally pulling itself together and preparing some sort of projectile of its own. The young retreating ninja's only hope was for Kakashi to use his sharingan past his limits. As the weapon flew Kakashi reacted. There was no other choice.

Space warped at a point immediately behind Chouji's back. Then just as the projectile reached the young man it was consumed by the singularity that opened. After that, Chouji was gone around a corner and the Pein puppet was finished, collapsing to the ground. Once again a lifeless corpse.

Kakashi was finished as well.

Closing his eyes he thought briefly of his team, his friends….and as the darkness claimed him, Nane.

Anbu team Boar had left weeks before and now was near the border to Suna following leads to outstanding Akatsuki members. Today they were staking out an abandoned farm. One, two man squad had just completed a circuit of the grounds when Red Hawk stopped short as if on a leash. She was sure she had heard Kakashi call her name. Her Captain looked at her.

"Red Hawk?"

"Something is wrong in Konoha. We need to go back." The Boar masked leader knew this woman was unique and would not request a mission scrub for a random "feeling". She rarely had random feelings.

"How bad?"

Nane was shaking inside, but her voice was monotone and steady. The mask helped her keep control. She understood why Kakashi kept one on most of the time.

"Very bad, Captain. Several lines have been severed, non-combatant as well as seasoned fighters. Boar, we need to get back now. Something terrible has happened." Nane was trying very hard not to think of those "lines". All of them were people whom she loved dearly.

"Agreed, Hawk." Reaching a gloved hand up to his throat, Boar opened the microphone linking them to the rest of the team. "Abort. Repeat. Abort and regroup," then to Nane. "Let's go."

The Black Op Anbu flitted through the forest to their safe point. Boar filled the group in. "We are heading back now." The other members of the team were confused and concerned. Whispers and soft questions could be faintly heard.

"Boar, I need to stay. I will only slow you down."

"Red Hawk?" asked Boar as he saw her snap off the siphons at her wrists.

"I think I can strengthen some of the people I am connected to. My family and the Hokage have helped me put into place a mass trauma contingency. I am the power source, or rather this is," she pulled the amber pendant from beneath her armor. "But I can't do that and run at the same time it takes a lot of concentration. Also, I haven't been the conduit for this much energy before. I have no idea what it will do to me." Her eyes were starting to glow green as her chakra started to build rapidly. Many of her team took several steps back remembering other times when she had flexed her power. Tiger was the only one to step forward. He was not going back on his promise to Kakashi and leave this woman here. Especially now that he knew she carried the Copy Ninja's child.

Boar stood his ground beside Nane, "If this puts you in danger…" Tiger put a hand on the Captain's shoulder and shook his head. Hawk knew what was at stake. Boar fell silent.

"You do what you need to, Hawk. I'll carry you. We are not leaving anyone behind."

Nane smiled behind her mask and nodded. "Thanks, Tiger."

She sat on the ground with the amber placed between her palms and began the release on the containment seal. When it was ready she opened her glowing eyes and took hold of the special tangle of threads that lead to all of the people who wore the ninja cloth she had developed. Acting as a conduit between the amber's power supply and those threads she poured the stored chakra into the gossamer threads. The powerful pulse visibly ran along the treads and out of her vision. Between her palms, Nane felt and heard a soft pop. Looking into her hands she sadly saw that the amber stone had fractured badly. Only the silver setting kept the stone from shattering totally. It would no longer work as a power source. Hopefully, what she had already fed though would activate the multi trauma tags and help anyone who needed it.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes again Nane started to quickly sort thru the personal threads that were attached to her. She found too many that were severed or broken. Family and friends hurt or dead. Then she came to Kakashi's…

"No!" she breathed behind her mask. With a prayer she hoped that he was wearing his vest. The pulse she just sent would go to him as well, but she knew he needed more than that. Damned if she was going to go on without a fight to keep him. Yuu Tinane forced herself into an overload and shoved all the chakra she could along the thread that led from her heart to Hatake Kakashi. As the world darkened Nane hoped it would be enough to buy him more time.

Tomegi caught Nane before she collapsed the rest of the way to the ground. He had been watching for that moment. Next to them Boar picked up the remains of the siphons shaking his head.

"Crap! Now we can't prevent her from overloading again." Boar had seen the effects of a chakra overload and Nane. Tiger was already sifting one handed through his pack with the unconscious Red Hawk leaning against him. Kakashi had given him something for just a situation. Tiger sighed with relief when he found the small and elusive package.

"Not necessarily, boss." Opening the envelope he pulled out two new siphon bands. Boar folded his arms across his chest.

"Kakashi?"

"Who else," said Tiger as he placed the bands back around her wrists. "I personally like my head where it is."

* * *

Boar squad made it to the edge of the crater that had been their home a day later. Several members had dropped to their knees. Boar removed his mask, almost hoping that without it the damage would be less. Genma could not believe what he saw. The shear destruction was awesome. The crater that was the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha, was staggering. Only the Hokage Mountain was recognizable.

Tiger looked over his shoulder at Red Hawk. She had not moved since she made her attempt at saving those she could. He hoped that she saved enough for herself and the little one she carried. Only her regular breathing proved she lived still. Kakashi would kill him if he failed at protecting them. Even if he didn't know Nane was pregnant.

"Let's get in there, folks. Our home needs us." In a swirl of leaves the Anbu squad disappeared.

Immediately, Boar team integrated themselves into helping the survivors. People were still trapped under the rubble of their homes and businesses. Tiger took Nane off to where ever the medical corps treated the injured. Once there, he was shocked. So many bodies, large and small were laid out in one of the few large clearings with shrouds covering their still forms. Dead! _What in the hell did this?_

"Tiger, over here," called the familiar blonde from of Ino as she motioning to the Anbu. He picked his way carefully around rubble to her with Nane still on his back.

"Ino, what the hell happened." Tomegi pushed his mask up, no longer caring about anbu regulations.

"Pein attacked us. Naruto is still trying to stop him, but not before he did this." She looked across the field of the dead.

"Ino, where is Kakashi. I have to get Nane to him." Ino's eyes clouded for a moment with tears. Tomegi's heart dropped. "No, not Kakashi?" He could hardly believe it. Nane would be devastated. If she lived through the last overload.

"Not yet. He's this way." Ino brought them to a slightly secluded spot. There the Copy ninja was surrounded by all who knew and loved him.

"What happened?"

"We think he used his sharingan past his chakra reserves. He has come close before, but never like this. Bring Nane over here."

Tomegi followed Ino as she parted the group before her. As they approached Kakashi's cot voices of protest could be heard.

"Who is she?" "Why is he bringing her here?"

"Obviously Anbu." "But what makes her so special?" "Do they even know each other?"

"Ino?" The last was the pink haired kunoichi that Nane had yet to formally meet.

"Sakura this is Yuu Tinane, Kakashi's girlfriend." Sakura's green eyes widened in stunned shock.

Ino nodded affirmation, "For quite some time now, Sakura. They kept it fairly quiet. Few knew and they wanted it that way. At least till recently." Ino looked up at Tomegi and realized he knew Nane's secret. He nodded permission so she continued. "Nane is pregnant. She was going to surprise Kakashi when she returned from this last mission."

Tomegi gave a dry laugh, "Nane was even considering working at the hospital for the time being, and she hates that place." He removed her mask and placed it beside her. "She was the one who knew Konoha was in danger and convinced us to head back." He looked at Sakura, "Nane is like this because she sent out a chakra burst trying to help those she could here." Carefully, he removed her bicep high gloves and the flexible armor she had helped to create. Then he placed Nane's and Kakashi's hands together.

"She is the chakra weaver," Sakura said quietly and quickly put the pieces together. "Nane must have been the one who placed trauma tags in all of the armor and flak jackets. Brilliant. Between Tsunade's slugs and Nane's tags many were probably saved today that would have died."

A hooded figure disengaged from the crowd and flitted off into the shadows.

"Where is my daughter?" Yelled Hime as she made it to the make shift hospital. Ino caught the weaver by her sleeve and escorted the distraught mother to her daughter.

The medic had already heard about the tragedy at the Yuu compound. All but Hime had perished when their home collapsed. She had been in the bolt room and had managed to ignite the ninja fabric around her. It acted like the armor it was designed to be and protected her from the collapse. The rest of the Yuu were not as fortunate. These two women were all that remained of the brilliant family.

Tomegi had remained with couple, unwilling to leave either but for moments. Hime looked at the large man, then at the two lying side by side on stretchers. Tears had washed some of the dust and dirt from her attractive face and her hair was barely contained in a braid. She had some bruising, but otherwise looked unharmed.

"How long has she been like this?" she said as she moved quickly to Nane's side taking charge of her one remaining family member. Tomegi had to think for a moment.

"Two and a half days, Lady Hime. I put the siphons back on her as soon as she collapsed, like Kakashi told me to."

Hime nodded and then knelt next to her daughter. Closing her eyes she placed a hand on her daughter's forehead. After a short time she opened them and looked at Tomegi smiling sadly.

"Thank you, Tome, yours and Kakashi's forethought have helped her again. Her chakra has not overwhelmed her mind. She is still in some shock, but should wake soon." Turning to Kakashi she did the same. This time she opened her eyes glazed with fresh tears.

"I don't know about Kakashi. I can't sense him at all. Gods help us," she said quietly. Tomegi gathered the master weaver up in a hug. Both trembled at the shear enormity of the state of all their lives. Nothing was ever going to be the same.

* * *

Nane listened. Voices were all around her. Yet not. Some spoke quietly. Others openly wept. There was no laughter. No singing. The air smelled like burning wood and stone dust. Shouldn't she be smelling leaves and grass. It was all wrong somehow. Carefully, she opened her eyes. It was dark. Nighttime? Turning her head to one side there was a curtain. Rolling her head to the other side she saw her mother spinning something with a drop spindle by the light of a camp light. Had she come to the Anbu camp? Things did not make sense. Shifting her eyes from where her mother sat she saw another cot next to hers. Following the form she found herself looking at the unmoving profile of her lover. Memory came back harder and more painful than any chakra flood or battle wound. Her hand was reaching for the silver haired ninja almost before her mind caught up.

"Kakashi?" She whispered hoarsely. Why wasn't her voice working? Why did her limbs feel so heavy?

Her mother looked up to see Nane reaching with one arm towards the injured man. Putting her work down, Hime quickly moved up to her daughter and the outstretched arm.

"Nane, dear, how do you feel?" Hime tried to take Nane's hand, but she just pushed it away and continued to reach for Kakashi. Tears started to flow down her cheeks as she glanced at her mother. The young woman's eyes were wild.

"What happened?" Nane asked, her voice cracking, but still quiet. "Why won't he open his eyes?"

"My dear one…" Hime began. Nane shook her head. It couldn't be true. He is the great Hatake Kakashi. _My damn Ninja God! The father of my baby._ More tears fell onto the pillow. Her head began to ache. She felt cool hands on her cheeks and Hime forced her daughter to look into her eyes.

"Tinane! He is not dead yet. Calm yourself." Hime's tone was stern and backed with years of ingrained training which broke through Nane's grief. She strained in her mother's hold to look at Kakashi's form again. That was when she saw the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest from the corners of her eye. _He is alive!_ The phrase repeated in her brain, a mantra to keep her sane. Suddenly, she was very sleepy. Nane looked up and saw her mother's eyes as they spun with a cool green glow.

"Now, sleep. I will be here when you wake." Nane could not help but to fall asleep. It was a trick that her mother used on all of the Yuu children at one time or another. Nane did not care. The sole thought in her mind was that _Kakashi was still alive._

* * *

The next time Nane woke to the distant sound of thunder. It was raining outside their tent. The redhead also realized that she was calmer. Looking over at the form of Kakashi, she watched that his chest still rose and fell. Slowly, she sat up. The world spun menacingly, threatening to send her unmercifully to the floor. After a few deep breaths she stood and moved from her cot to his. Carefully, she inserted herself next to Kakashi, resting her head on his chest where she could hear his breathing and his heart beating. Nane would know immediately if either stopped. Tears slid from her closed eyes as she remembered the last night they were together.

_They lay together in bed. Outside a storm raged and neither cared. Tonight was all about them. Tomorrow, Nane would be going on a mission looking for remaining Akatsuki. Kakashi would be back in charge of his team with Yamato and their kids. It would be a long time before Nane and he would be able to be together. Lightning cracked and thundered. Nane smiled and burrowed closer to Kakashi's side. In response, he pulled her closer still._

_"I think this is one of my favorite places to be." She said contentedly. Kakashi stroked her shoulder lightly. She could tell that he was thinking again._

_"When I die, this is where I want you to be." He said quietly. Nane pushed herself up to look him in the eye._

_"What?"_

_"I want you close to my heart, nothing separating us.__ When I die I want to be here with you at my side and in my arms.__"_

_"There is no way that you are going to die, Kakashi!__ You are the Great Copy Ninja, Kakashi of the sharingan.__"_

_"It is going to happen, Nane, someday."_

_"Don't say that." It was the first panicked thing that came from her. She barely held back the 'I'm having your baby'. Nane sat up and put her hand on either side of his face.__ She looked him in the eyes then kissed him as passionately as she could, putting as much life into it to as she could forcing away the thought._

_He smiled, "So I am not allowed to die?"_

_Nane shook her head and kissed him again with everything she had. She whispered into the space between them, "Not till I say you can. So s__top talking like that, baka. You are needed here."_

_"Yes, ma'am." _

_Nane then made sure that the subject was not brought up again._

Nane felt the tears flow down her face and onto his chest. "I'm sorry, love, I should have told you then, but I knew you would do something to keep me from going on that last mission. If I had been here…" Her mind ran through all of the ways she could have helped.

To calm herself she began to count the heart beats. They were strong and regular. Each breath filled his lungs and flowed out.

"I am here now, right where you want me. Stay with me, Kakashi. Stay with us. You are needed and loved. I can't breathe without you here. I think I have forgotten how." The heart beat and breathing continued. Nane let her mind wander and her eyes close.

* * *

Something had changed.

Nane opened her eyes. All was quiet around her.

QUIET!

Worst of all Kakashi was gone. Someone had moved her back to her cot and the one that he had occupied was empty with the blankets neatly folded at the foot. Nane felt the panic surge into her chest fast enough to make her heart feel like it would rip from her chest. Her first words were quiet and choked off, but with each breath she dragged into her lungs the words grew in strength and volume.

"Kakashi? _KAKASHI! __**KAKASHI!"**_

She could hear feet pounding the earth as several people responded to the yelling in the middle of the night. The rational part of her mind could hear nearby children waking and crying in a fright that matched her own. Nane could not stop herself. She kept calling his name.

Suddenly, her mother was there with her arms around Nane as she tried to quiet her distraught daughter. Nane's eyes were crazed as she looked around the room for the hallmark silver hair of Kakashi. She pushed at her mother trying to break the embrace so that she could search for him. Voices were talking all around her at once. To Nane they sounded like another language, foreign to her ears. The room spun in a chaos that she could not sort out. If she could just find Kakashi it would all make sense again.

"She is hysterical," said Sakura as she entered the tent with Ino at her side. Hime looked at the high ranked medic ninja and nodded.

A tall figure strode in, brushing past Sakura. He came around to face Nane and Hime. Hime looked up and smiled gratefully. The ninja took Nane from her mother and held her by the shoulders; he then gave her a firm little shake, forcing her to really look at his face.

"TINANE!" Boomed the achingly familiar voice. Yuu Hiro gave another shake, then spoke more softly, "Tinane, look at me." He moved a hand up to her face. Nane looked into the bright eyes of her father. How could he be here? He was dead! She had seen the severed bond. Nothing made any sense. She shook her head trying to settle some missing piece into place that would answer her confusion.

A non-descript medic nin burst into the tent with an injection of sedative in hand. Expertly, he found a vein and injected the drug, then exited the tent.

Nane quickly felt the wave of calm hitting her. Hime stoked Nane's back in effort to further calm their daughter. Nane was quieting. Through her connection, Hime could feel the confusion, grief and building hope.

"Pappa, how?" Nane said as she touched her father's face. She had felt the life ties break on him as well as most of her family. Mother had even confirmed that he and the others had died during Pein's initial attack. How could he be here? Nane's eyes flared green as she started to flare her power…

"No!" said Hime as she pushed her own chakra into Nane, blocking the young woman's power. "You are too low on control to do that right now. You access your chakra and the flow will be too much to control. Think of your baby." Nane's eyes dimmed and her head dropped as she looked at her belly. Exhaustion was slamming into her again. The adrenaline rush was wearing off and the drug was taking further effect. Apparently, that rush was the only thing that was keeping her going. Her father gathered her up and carried her back to her cot. Nane could see the scared faces of her family. Apparently the entire family had been close by when she started screaming. Tasuke was even there holding Ru's hand. She smiled weakly at them.

"Kakashi," she whispered. Sakura answered with a smile of her own.

"He is out looking for Naruto."

Nane's eyes filled with tears as her mother came back into her view. The Yuu matriarch looked at her daughter and nodded, then with a flare of her strange power she sent her daughter back to sleep.

"When you wake he will be here," she said quietly.

* * *

The Copy Nin, Hatake Kakashi walked through the tent city of Konoha. They had won this fight. How, was still a mystery. Naruto had not had a chance to talk before he was swept away by the citizens of the village hidden in the leaf. No one had lost their lives, though Tsunade was still unconscious. It had amazed and startled everyone when the dead suddenly woke up, very much alive.

He himself should have been dead. Kakashi remembered his time with his father, and smiled. When things settled he would have to see if the Hatake grounds still stood.

Kakashi lifted the flap to his tent and entered. His smile widened. There Nane slept on her roll, blanket as usual flipped off and tangled among her legs. He sat next to her and gently brushed a stray lock of her short hair from her sleeping face.

"I am glad you are back, Kakashi," said a voice behind him. He turned his head to see Hime sitting quietly on a stool in the corner spinning fiber into yarn. "She woke once and was quite hysterical. Nane will be happy to see you." Hime stood and walked out, but not before placing a hand on Kakashi's head. "I am very pleased she chose you, dear."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask remembering, "Did we really give her a choice?"

Hime mirrored his smile, "There are ALWAYS choices, Kakashi. If she asks I am with the rest of the family at the compound. Hiro and the others almost have a structure done. I will need to make sure that it won't collapse and kill us all again."

"I will come and check on you all later," Hime leveled a serious look at him.

"Take care of her, Kakashi, and yourself. That is all we need from you right now. Oh, and don't be too angry with her." Then she was gone. Kakashi looked after the master weaver with some confusion.

Later that night, when Nane flipped onto her back to get comfortable again Kakashi looked up from his book and for the first time noticed the physical changes in her. Nane's usually flat abdomen had an obvious bump. Putting his book aside he reached out and placed a hand on her tummy. Before he could stop, Kakashi found himself placing an ear to the bump, closing his eyes and listening. He could hear Nane's slow heart beat, then the hummingbird fast heartbeat of another. His eye widened in surprise.

Nane felt the pressure of something on her belly. Not uncomfortable, just there. Then she smelled sandalwood. Opening her eyes she saw Kakashi with his head on her belly and his eyes closed. Nane closed her own again praying that she was indeed awake and that the promises that he was alive and well were true. Slowly she reached up and touched his hair. It was soft and much too long between her fingers.

"Why do you wait so long before you get your hair cut," she asked quietly.

Kakashi's eyes snapped open. He saw that Nane's were still shut.

"Because you're the only one who does it right," his voice rumbled through her. Inside her something twitched and rolled in reaction. Nane's eyes opened in surprise and locked onto Kakashi's. They had both felt their baby for the first time.

Kakashi pulled his mask down so she could see his fantastic smile. He was loath to move lest he miss on another acrobatic movement of his child.

"So, I see that you got knocked up?"

Nane laughed and touched his face with her other hand.

"Damn Ninja God. Snuck up on me one night…"

Kakashi move in a flash, claiming her lips with his own.

"Damn straight," he whispered when they broke apart. Tears of relief had spilled down Nane's cheeks. He was alive. Kakashi was really alive and he was happy that she was pregnant.

"Your mother said not to be mad at you. I can only assume that means you knew before you left that you were pregnant?"

"Yes." Nane barely moved between the haven of his arms for fear of finding an angry Kakashi. For his part the Copy Ninja gave a huge sigh and pressed his forehead to hers.

"She is right. I can't be mad at you. Had you been here you probably would have died. Because you weren't you were able to save people and take some of that burden off of Tsunade, most likely saving her life as well." He was quiet for a moment stroking her hair. "And I was an ass for telling you that I was glad we didn't have children yet. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"I am sorry and you're sorry. Even?" Nane asked.

"Even."

* * *

Hokages

"What do you mean by Danzou is now the 6th Hokage?" Kakashi could feel a cold that was worse than when he was up in Snow country. Shikamaru's father, Shikaku continued grimly.

"We had the Lord's agreement for Kakashi to become the Hokage," he waved a hand in Kakashi's direction then dropped it to his side. "But Danzou cowed him into choosing otherwise."

"Tsunade isn't even dead. They haven't even allowed her a chance to wake up." This from Sakura where she sat near the entrance. The senior Nara nodded in agreement.

"I know, Sakura, but they are also blaming her and the ideals of the Hokage's before her for the destruction of Konoha." He looked at all around the table. The room became silent in disbelief.

"We still have the Jonin vote. If that is against Danzou then perhaps we can still get Kakashi in until Tsunade wakes up."

"There is more than that," a new voice said from the shadows. All eyes turned and a shadowy figure stepped forward pulling at its hood to reveal Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" More voices joined Sakura's. Some angry, others surprised. When had he even entered the tent? Several weapons had been drawn. Sasuke quietly waited for the lull. He made no aggressive motions, but watched everyone warily.

Kakashi was the one to create the needed stillness.

"SILENCE!" The roar was one that few had ever heard come from the quiet ninja. Shock did most of the work for him. Turning back to his former pupil, Kakashi gave him the benefit of the doubt and the floor. "Please continue, Sasuke."

"Thanks. I have had information revealed to me recently that the very group that is in power now has been partially to fully responsible for many of the ills that have befallen this village in the last twenty years if not more. This includes the initial attack of the nine tails sixteen years ago, the formation of the Akatsuki, and the extermination of the Uchiha clan." The silence continued as the last Uchiha outlined the information he had.

* * *

"CRAP!" Nane looked up from Kakashi's book at the exclamation to see him enter the tent. Judging by his posture and the dangerous gleam in his eye she knew it was not good news.

"Kashi?" He strode up and folded to his knees before her. Then taking her hand he looked up at Nane.

"How would you feel being married to the next Hokage?"

"What! Kakashi, what the hell is going on?"

"Insanity, my love, dangerous insanity that could very well destroy the village heart, mind and soul. We all just found out that Danzou was made Hokage."

"Tsunade…" he held up a hand and shook his head.

"Is still alive, but not awake. They blame her and anyone with the ideals of those that came before. Apparently, I was going to be the choice for Hokage until the Lord was strong armed into choosing Danzou."

"Danzou wants to make us a military village," Nane said in disbelief.

"Which is why he was never chosen for Hokage before this." Kakashi pulled down his mask and removed his hitai-ate. He scrubbed his face with his hands as if to wipe away the crazy reality they now lived in. Nane took hold of his wrists. He stopped and looked up at her.

"Kakashi, we can't let this happen," she said simply. Kakashi smiled at her, then frowned.

"We won't, love, but I need you safe," Nane opened her mouth to protest. Kakashi silenced it with a quick kiss. Forehead to forehead he continued, "I can't do what needs to be done while you and the baby could possibly be hurt or worse yet used against me. Either would break me. Too many people now know about you and the baby."

"I am a liability," she said quietly, placing a hand softly along his cheek. Mentally she cursed the circumstances and the people that set them into motion. "What do you need me to do?"

Kakashi sighed, kissed her again, and sat back on his heels.

"I already spoke to your family. They are packing to go back up to the manor in Snow. They have a house waiting and it would relieve some of the overcrowding here. They are taking some a few of the smaller families with. I want you to go with them." Nane bit her bottom lip. Kakashi gave her a lopsided smile and a shrug. "There is always the Sand Village. Garra owes us…"

"Hatake," she said warningly at his joke, then Nane closed her eyes and nodded, "I will go to the manor with them."

Kakashi nodded as well. With her and the babe safe, he felt like he could accomplish anything. He _would_ accomplish this for himself and Nane, his village, his friends, and for his future. Standing he pulled a scroll from his pack. He unrolled it and handed a knife to Nane who took it with a questioning eyebrow.

"You get to be added to the summoning scroll of my dog pack. I need to have some way of finding out information about you and the baby."

Nane stood and went over to the scroll. Slicing her thumb she wrote her name in the space next to Kakashi's. Then quickly pricking the remaining fingers she placed her bloody fingerprints in the appropriate place.

* * *

"Tomegi, are you sure?" asked Kakashi for the thousandth time.

"Kakashi, YES! If you are to become Hokage instead of that warmonger Danzou, Nane and the baby need to be protected. I have been doing just that for a while now anyway. No, I don't relish the idea of living in Snow for gods know how long, but to protect you, her, and the village I will do it. So stop asking if I am sure, okay? It is getting annoying."

Tomegi folded his arms and pouted. Kakashi smiled and clapped the huge man on the shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Shut up, Hatake," said Tomegi grumpily as he headed off to the Yuu compound.

The Tiger masked anbu picked his way through the rubble. Some of it had been removed but it was still treacherous moving about in places.

"Tiger, you are to report to Hokage Danzou," said a voice behind him. Tomegi turned to see a Root operative standing behind him wrapped in a cloak and wearing a plain white anbu mask.

"Ok. I will be there shortly."

"Now, please. All anbu are to report."

Tomegi knew that if he disobeyed at this point the Root operative would try to kill him. _Damn it. Don't worry, Kakashi, I will get to Nane._

Just as he was about to respond there was a flash and the Root dropped to the ground. A kunai poked out of the back of his head. Sai was there pulling the kunai out and making a few hand signs that had the body ashed in seconds.

"Tiger, proceed with your assigned mission. The anbu meeting is a trap. We are trying to save as many Konoha loyal anbu as we can. Get OUR Hokage's family out of Konoha. Now." The pale young man vanished as quickly as he had appeared. 'OUR Hokage'? Tomegi shook his head as he made the hand signs of teleportation and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Danzou looked over the Anbu milling about at the meeting place. His Root had secured the parameter so none would escape. Stepping forward the dark Hokage lifted his hand for attention.

"I gathered you here to pledge your obedience to me, your sixth Hokage." The gathered anbu looked at each other in confusion.

"Obedience, to YOU? Our obedience is to the village as it has always been. Yours should be as well," said Boar stepping forward.

"If you do not pledge, then you can no longer be anbu."

Boar shrugged and removed his mask. Genma smiled and tossed the mask to the ground. "Fine." Others around him followed suit. Soon all but the Root masks were on the ground and the men and women were walking away.

Danzou smiled coolly at the unmasked group. He had known that they would do just as they were. With a nod his Root appeared in front of the leaving Anbu.

"The code states that once you are anbu you die anbu."

Genma looked at Danzou over his shoulder, "Bullshit."

"I stand corrected, Genma. The NEW code states that. Kill them."

Suddenly, the attack came and within moments the loyal anbu were on the ground dying. Danzou was pleased. This would be much easier than he thought. There was an all too familiar poof, followed by several more. The anbu bodies were dissipating in telltale puffs of used clone smoke. The last one was Genma's.

"Do you really think us that stupid, Hokage?" The clone laughed as blood dribbled down his chin. Its eyes rolled back and, like the others, it too dissipated in a puff of smoke.

Danzou lifted a lip in a snarl, "find them all and destroy them." The Root flickered and disappeared.

Kakashi felt terrible about cutting out of Konoha when the village needed him the most. The ad hoc council of ninja leaders had all agreed that it was for the best that the high profile ninja and their families who supported Tsunade, Naruto and Kakashi should leave and leave quickly. Those that remained were still loyal, but would have to toe Danzou's agenda until something could be done. Genma had already reported that the Anbu clones had been figured out. Most of the families were safely gone. Nane and the Yuu's had left several hours ago. Sakura and Shizune had moved Tsunade days ago and should now be reaching Garra and the Wind country escort waiting for them at the border. After a time there they would move on to Snow and the Yuu mansion.

Kakashi turned and looked down into the crater that was Konoha. At the opposite rim the five faces of the Hokage looked back at him.

"We will be back," he promised the stony faces. Then he turned with the rest of his group and fled into the forest.

* * *

_dum da dummm what is next? heheheheheheh_


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, sorry for the long hiatus. Working a great deal this summer. Only now able to breath. So here is another installment to the Weaving silk series. Again I reserve the right to change some stuff as this is a horrible ongoing monster… to date I am close to 95,000 words and not very close to done. Whoo hoo. So thanks for hanging on for the ride. Sorry if this is a little choppy it hasn't been through the hundreds of edits that the prior chapter have.

TB

**Snow**

Months later…

Nane made her way down to the river and followed it to the grove of trees. The Sheppard mixed nin dog followed faithfully beside her. Kai padded beside the pregnant kunoichi, always alert for any possible danger. The thick, soft, brown fur she grew kept Kai warm in snow. Pakkun had chosen her especially with that in mind. She was one of the few cold weather hounds in the pack. Plus, Kai was familiar with Nane, having been tasked when she was younger to keep watch over the fire haired ninja. Her task was no different now, the safety of the young woman who practically waddled as they walked. Over the last few months Kai had come to care greatly for the human nin. For her part Nane tried to keep her natural klutziness to a minimum. Kakashi and Kai would not forgive her if she managed to hurt herself.

Reaching her tree, Nane smiled. She touched a gloved hand to its trunk, feeling its rough bark.

"I am going up to sit, Kai."

"Please be careful, Tinane," she almost sounded fearful.

"This tree and I go way back. I know it better than any place."

"Master Pakkun told us you fell out of it not long ago," Nane grimaced at the memory. She had been so worried that Kakashi would walk out of her life that she did not pay attention to the simple fact of the frozen and very slick branches. The new snow at the tree base saved her from a multitude of injuries. However, he fall had brought Kashi back to her.

"Extenuating circumstances, Kai," Nane smiled again and vaulted up into the tree. She may have been very pregnant, but she was still a ninja, Anbu no less. The very best that Konoha had to offer. Her tree would not pose a problem for her.

From her vantage she could see the mountains capped in white snow. The glaciers up there never melted, even with the new warming technology.

Closing her eyes she concentrated on the shimmery threads that connected her to Kakashi. She could tell that he was severely aggravated today. Suddenly, his aggravation calmed. A warm feeling of love came to her.

Kakashi knew she was there.

Nane was always impressed that they could almost speak through that bond and it was only growing stronger. Pulling out her music, Nane placed the buds in her ears and listened, really hoping that Kakashi could hear their music as well.

Kakashi had been very close to losing his patients. He had returned from the secret meeting of the Kage's where Danzou's invitation apparently had not arrived. The silver haired nin had come from that meeting heartened to what needed to be done. The leaders of the other nations would remain neutral to the events going on in Fire. Non-aggression pacts would continue. However that would only last so long. The Land of Fire needed to get Danzou out of power, and quickly. Konoha was suffering too much as it was.

All around the table, people were talking and anxieties were high.

Actually, they were shouting.

Everyone was talking at each other, and no one was listening. The noise was deafening, and time was being wasted. Standing up at the head of the table, Kakashi put his hands on it and leaned into it shaking his head.

Then he felt her presence.

For a brief moment Kakashi closed his eyes. In his mind's eye he could see the mountains of Snow and the forest she sat in. Quiet and calming. Then the music floated into his mind and he smiled.

Nane.

Her timing could not have been better. He had almost said things that would have not helped the situation. This all too brief moment with her helped him to center himself and remember what needed to be accomplished.

'_I love you"._ He thought as loudly as he could and sent as much of the emotion as he could along the link.

With the music still playing in his mind Kakashi took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Sit down and shut up!" He bellowed, trying his best to imitate Yuu Hiro. All around the table people stopped talking and more importantly stopped fighting. Blissful silence reigned upon his sensitive hearing.

"Crap!" said a small voice as the shocked participants closed their mouths and sat down with almost audible plops.

"Thank you. You all know that we achieved a great deal with the other Kage's. For the time being we won't have to worry about invasions AND Danzou. Now, what have the last reports from Konoha said, Yamato?"

"Tyg Ru and the Hyuuga's have continued to infiltrate sections of…."

From her tree in Snow, Nane smiled and was soon dozing to the music and warm feelings from Kakashi.

"Nane, wake up," said a soft low voice in her ear. The nin opened her eyes and found she was still up in her tree. Several hours had apparently passed. According to the sun, it was late afternoon. Rubbing her eyes she looked around and found Tomegi sitting next to her. He was smiling. His dark skin made his teeth all the whiter. She could not help but to smile back.

"I can see why they call you Sparrow. People were getting concerned when you weren't in the manor for lunch."

"I wish they would not worry so much. I am Anbu, for Kami sake."

"And you are pregnant with the Hokage's child."

"Won't Tsunade be proud," Nane said sarcastically as she stretched, joints popping from the cold and lack of movement during her nap.

"Quit that, Nane," said Tome quietly at the lame joke.

"She isn't dead, Tomegi. Tsunade would appreciate the joke as much as I do. The woman _sleeps_ two doors from my room. Her chakra is so depleted that it could take months to recoup. She just needs time."

"Nane…." She sighed and looked at her partner.

"I know, Tome. I just want things to go back to some sort of normalcy. I miss Kakashi and all the rest of Konoha. It is killing me not to be at his side and involved in all of this. As much as I love being here, it is no longer home to me."

"You were just with him, weren't you?" Nane nodded sadly.

"He was upset when I connected. All I could see was a huge map and blur of people."

"Wow! That is more than just a few weeks ago. The connection between the two of you is getting stronger."

"Yeah, but it only really makes me miss him more."

"I am sorry."

"So am I for unloading on you. There is nothing to be done about it right now, Tome. Let's get back to the manor before they send out full on search parties. Besides I think Kai is about to have puppies over me being up in trees." They both looked down to see Kai at the base of the tree. Her brown eyes had never left Nane's form.

"I still can't believe that she is afraid of heights." Nane laughed.

"Yeah, but she is the fastest damn thing I have ever seen."

The two ninja descended from the great pine tree. Once on the ground they started to walk back to the mansion. Tome was glad that he no longer had to wear the anbu uniform. He had on a black leather coat lined with fur from some Snow creature that was blacker than black. Hime took great pleasure in fitting him for clothes. She was bound and determined to get him paired off with some lucky female before they returned to Konoha. Whenever that might be. He smiled behind the dark purple scarf he wore, admitting to himself, that it was fun to be made over. It was a gift that the Yuu's gave freely, and he had been on his own for so long that, like Kakashi, he had forgotten what a family was. However, there was no female, or male for that matter that even registered to him romantically.

Movement out of the corner of his eye caused him to look at Nane, and his heart flipped painfully in his chest. That is what he wanted, someone exactly like Nane. It took all of his will power to not fall for more than friendship. He failed miserably every day. With every day he loved her, truly, just a little more. Every day it also killed him. However, he could not leave her any more than he could stop breathing. Kakashi was very lucky to have caught this little one. The silver haired bastard had best do right by her or Tome would kill him, Copy ninja or no.

"Money for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking about what could be going on." Tome said smoothly covering his other thoughts. "I know that Kakashi was meeting with the Kage's soon. I hope it went well. Otherwise, we could be faced with invasions as well as civil war."

Nane shivered at the thought. They all had survived one mess to get immediately caught up in another. Suddenly she smiled.

"Tome, quick, give me your hand." He did as ordered and found her placing his large hand on her very round belly. Beneath his palm, Tome felt the ripple and thump of the creature in her abdomen. He could not help but to smile as she did. New life deserved a feeling wonder or two.

A Few weeks later…

Long fingers gently stroked Nane's hair as she slept. Kakashi wondered how he would be able to leave her again, especially after the babe was born. The red head shifted and sighed.

"Why is it you always visit me in the middle of the night?"

"Ninja way." He said simply as he pulled down his mask and kissed her.

The morning sun came into their room illuminating it softly. When Nane opened her eyes she found Kakashi in his pajama bottoms leaning against the window looking out towards the mountains. She smiled and thanked the gods that last night was not a dream.

"Good morning." He turned at her words looking over his shoulder at their. "Aren't you cold, Kashi?"

Kakashi came to the bed and kissed her.

"Nope, I was doing some pushups to keep warm just a few minutes ago."

"I should have known that you would not willingly dress like that up here." The air in their room had a chill to it, but she knew the floors were warm due to the special heating construction in the floors. Nane was surprised not to find Kakashi sleeping on the floor soaking in that heat.

Kakashi smiled and put on a shirt and robe. Sitting back on the bed beside her he took her hand and kissed the palm.

"Thank you. Your 'visit' a few weeks ago did a great deal for me. I knew then that I had to come home as soon as I could."

Nane smiled at the fact he actually called Snow 'home'.

"That, and Kai ratted me out." Nane said with chagrinned tone.

"Well she is a nin dog with an extremely heightened sense of smell."

"She said I stank, Kakashi," she said with mock chagrin.

"Pakkun told me that you smelled like you were going to pup soon, big difference." Nane pouted. Kakashi gathered her up to him. Nane sighed at the contact. "You smell fine to me, my love." He kissed her on the forehead. "Now go take a bath. I am hungry."

Nane's eyes narrowed evilly. "Monster."

Kakashi pointed to the baths. "A hungry monster. Go, woman."

Later they walked the Yuu grounds together. Even with the bath and food, Nane soon found herself peckish and totally out of sorts, snapping at anyone who seemed to displease her. Only Kakashi braved her ire. Taking pity on the rest, he decided to vent her venom outdoors. At this point in her pregnancy Nane could not comfortably do much but walk. So, as a good mate should, he would walk her.

They took paths into the forest and down along the river. Nane shared her music like they did back in Konoha and they talked. Kakashi filled her in on everything up to his leaving base camp two days ago. Shikamaru's father was left in charge while Kakashi was with Nane. She was grateful to the senior Nara. Her fears of Kakashi not being with her when their child was born had reached a crescendo about two weeks ago. That was when Kai sent word to Pakkun. The pug came, gave Nane a few cordial sniffs, a lick, a doggy smile then left in a puff of smoke.

"I almost wanted to go after him and shake him violently. Not a word! The grubby little thing did not say a word. Kai was no help as well." Kakashi smiled as she complained about her furry companions.

"Don't be too mad at them. It was enough of a forewarning to get me away from Base before the baby was to be born. Sakura too, though she had to tie up a few loose ends before she could get here. Hey, be glad Pakkun didn't ask you to pee for him." Nane took her free hand and punched Kakashi in the arm. Then she pulled him closer. The Copy nin put his arms around her shoulders as they continued to walk. He could tell that she was tiring slightly from their walk and her emotions were coming back under control.

"I hate not being near you."

"I know, Nane, me too. I am here now. Let's just concentrate on the time I have here with you."

From a distance where he sat on the mansion roof top, Tome watched the small figures of Kakashi and Nane. He made a new vow that he would watch out for the both of them, and their child. It was the only balm that he could allow himself. Better to be their friend and guardian than to be nothing at all and alone.

Baby

The very next day dawned with contractions that woke them both. Kakashi knew that Hime and Ino would be fine midwives, but he was anxious to have Sakura there as well. His own thoughts of excitement and anxiety warred with his usually calm demeanor.

"Nane, push now!" said Ino. Nane bore down with the contraction. Sweat beaded her forehead as she worked. Kakashi cradled her from behind, supporting her with his body in a position that would help to free their child. Nane could feel his breath against her neck as he spoke quietly in her ear.

"You are doing great, love." He encouraged. Nane looked at him and growled.

"You did this to me, Hatake. I will have vengeance." The redhead cursed as she bore down again.

Then the pressure released and a moment later the cries of their baby could be heard. Ino gave the baby to its grandmother, Hime, turning back to Nane and Kakashi, all smiles.

"It's a girl. Dad's white hair and moms good looks….what?" Ino's attention was captured by something else between Nane's legs.

Nane could feel Kakashi tense behind her when another contraction hit her. She let out a hiss of pain.

Ino looked up and gave the couple a crooked grin.

"It seems you had one hiding in there."

From across the room Hime gave a sharp intake of breath and a faint, "Gods, NO," escaped her.

Nane shot a look at Kakashi who beamed with happiness. He kissed her soundly and turned his attention back to Ino's position.

Suddenly something felt oddly wrong in her head. The world was darkening and sounds became muffled. Nane tried to capture Kakashi's hand, the limb would not work. In the end it was her voice that alerted everyone in the room that something was happening.

"Ka…ka…shi…" The copy nin locked eyes with his love just as hers rolled up and closed. Everything stopped. Nane still drew even deep breaths, but her body stopped active birthing. The twin was trapped in her pelvis.

"Nane? Nane, open your eyes." Kakashi shook her a little. He looked up in alarm to Ino who was just as surprised and scared, "Where is Sakura?"

"I am afraid that your healer has been detained, Hatake." The new voice came from the entrance to the room.

Danzou and his Root anbu filled the doorway and hall beyond.

"Plainly, Hatake, you will come with me or she dies."

"She hasn't had the other baby yet. It will die if you don't let her finish." Ino's voice held a tinge of panic. Hime held the new baby girl protectively to her chest. Kakashi glared angrily at Danzou. The white haired ninja was as vulnerable as he had ever been and he knew it. The bastard had waited for it.

"What have you done, Danzou?" Kakashi's voice held a lethal tone.

The Dark Hokage smiled coldly.

"Pity," his voice was without emotion, "Had I known that there was a twin, I may have waited a little longer. Be glad you have one live child though, Kakashi, it is better than none. I will give you five minutes to say goodbye. Then, come with us willingly or your new daughter will not have a mother OR a father. There is only so long the brain can exist without oxygen. I can trust you not to try to escape." He smiled evilly, turned and walked out. His men followed, but Kakashi knew they were not far.

Kakashi looked down at Nane's motionless form. Tears formed and slid down his cheeks as he closed his eyes. His options were gone.

_'kashi listen to me! _

His heart convulsed and his eyes flew open. Nane?

'_Danzou is right. Sakura won't get here in time. You need to get our baby out. Now_!

How?

'_Get the blade that Ino used to cut the cord. Then let me guide you through what needs to be done. We have to move quickly. I can feel him slipping away_.

"Ino, give me the scalpel." Kakashi held out his hand to Ino. The blond looked confused.

"Why?"

"Now, Ino, I know how to get the baby out. Nane is guiding me." She handed the blade over to Kakashi. "We need to get her flat and out of the stirrups." Ino helped him to quickly move Nane into position flat on the bed. Kakashi pulled back the gown covering the redhead's belly.

_'now let me take over, kashi_.'

His hand shook for a moment then, as if her hand slipped over his own, Nane took control of his hand and the tremor ceased. With a precise practiced movement the blade was drawn across her abdomen through layers of skin and muscle.

Ino watched in awe as the Copy Ninja preformed a surgical maneuver that she had only read about. In moments he had cut though to the uterus where the baby was. He then opened the womb and reached in to grab a hold of the child stuck in its mother's pelvis. When the baby came out he was lifeless and blue. Limp in Kakashi's hands. Ino and Hime looked saddened. He had been too late.

'_let me control your hands again_

Kakashi felt the odd sensation of another's hands on his own, then he watched as his hands wrapped around the small chest and began to rhythmically pump on the newborns breast bone. Fluid came out of the babe's mouth. Then he found himself placing his mouth around the child's nose and mouth and gently blowing several small breaths. After a few cycles he heard Nane again.

_'small Chidori to his heart_."

Nane's presence was fading. Kakashi did as he was instructed, charging one finger and then pressing it to his son's chest.

In the next moment the boy started to cry lustily and the awful blue color was quickly replaced by pink. Kakashi let out the breath he had been holding as he looked at his son.

Nane he is breathing…

Then he realized that her presence was absent. The void she left was almost as staggering as a blow to the head.

That was when Root came into the room. "Time's up, Hatake."

Kakashi took in every detail of his son, his red hair and grey eyes, then, reluctantly, he handed him to Ino. Looking at both of the women he said in a quiet voice.

"The tags are in her vest. When Sakura gets here tell her the problem is in her brain." He saw the small bundle that Hime held. "She is Hina and he is Masato. We had both names ready." He bent to Nane's head and whispered in her ear. "Don't leave us, Nane. I need you to stay. I stayed for you." He kissed her lightly and tenderly brushed the usual stray lock of hair from her pale face.

"Now, Hatake." Kakashi rounded quickly and glared furiously at the root operatives. They each took a step back.

Kakashi looked at Hime again and nodded. His family would be safe once he left. Walking out of the room to save all that he held dear. Danzou would pay for what he had done. Kakashi had just gotten his family together and that man was trying to destroy it all and for what?

Kakashi caught one last image of the silent Nane on her bed when the door closed. Chakra siphons and cuffs were placed on his unresisting wrists and the Root had him surrounded. Is was really very ridiculous, where would he go? His biggest fears had just been realized. Danzou had him cold. Kakashi only hoped that an opportunity to escape would come soon.

"Thinking ahead, eh?" He said calmly as he coldly looked at the faceless Root.

"Always." A needle entered Kakashi's neck from behind and the world crashed into darkness.

Nane could hear the voices, just the sounds. The words themselves still made no sense. Then she felt the cool hands on either side of her head. Foreign chakra slowly withdrew from her head complete in their task. Nane felt the tendrils retreating back to the hands that had created them. Memories slowly slid back into place.

Kakashi…her new born daughter…Danzou…her stillborn son. The last image was of Kakashi about to administer a jolt of electricity to the newborn boy…

Her blue green eyes flew open and met jade green ones. Sakura.

"The baby…" was all Nane could make her voice say. The pink haired medic smiled reassuringly.

"You and Kakashi saved him. When I got here both of your babies were fine." Her expression darkened. "They took Kakashi. Hime-chan saw them drug him before they left the estate. Thankfully they left everyone else alone."

"Except me." Nane's head was already pounding. "What did Danzou do to me, Sakura?"

"As far as I can tell they administered something that Danzou could activate at will. It caused a blockage in a specific spot within your brain on command. When he had Kakashi, it was deactivated. I found it and with the help of your body, destroyed it so Danzou could not do this again. However…" Sakura paused as she sat down next to Nane. "There was some minor damage. I can't tell what was affected just yet. Unfortunately, time will. The tissue that the vessel fed will eventually die and stop working. So it may be a while yet before anything shows up. If you start having troubles you need to tell me or one of the med staff right away."

Nane closed her eyes.

_Your weak,_ the voice said, it made her more angry. She took several deep breaths.

"Kakashi?"

"We don't know where he is yet. Messages have been sent out, but these are essentially our own people who have him. Kakashi may have the popular vote for Hokage, but it is Danzou who is actually in the seat. Even if he bullied his way to it. Now that he has Kakashi..." Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "They weren't even concerned with Tsunade and she was just a few doors down."

Nane took another deep breath then stretched out her power to see the connection threads. Mentally she found Kakashi and touched it. He was still unconscious, but alive.

"I can find him." She said as she sat upright. The pounding grew in her head and she felt dizzy. Sakura placed a hand on Nane's arm. "Where is Tomegi?"

"He was overwhelmed by Root, but alive." Sakura was very concerned, "You have a head injury, blood loss, and just gave birth to twins. Nane, you must stay here, in bed where we can monitor you."

Nane shrugged off the hand and slid her feet from beneath the comforter. The floor was thankfully warm. Standing, she grimaced at the tug of new scar tissue from the opening made to retrieve her son. Ungracefully she moved to the table that held her tag folio. Quickly she flipped through them to find the tags she wanted. PAIN, TRAUMA and BLOOD. Quickly she activated each and placed them on bare skin. Feeling slightly better she turned to Sakura.

"Get a retrieval team ready, Sakura. I want the father of my children back."

"I have tried to reason with her, Tome. She won't listen and just reapplies those damn tags without saying a word. How long can she keep doing that?"

"As long as she needs to, Sakura." Was his simple reply. Nane would do anything and everything, pushing herself past her limits, to get Kakashi back. Gods be damned, Tome would help her.

Nane could hear Sakura as she walked in to the briefing room of the manor. Family members scattered around the room were speaking quietly. Hime was with Ino in another part of the manor caring for the twins. Nane refused to hold either of them until Kakashi was safe.

When Tome saw Nane, he placed a quieting hand on Sakura's arm and nodded toward the figure entering the room. The red hawk mask was in place, hiding her face. Nane did not care what was being said. This would be done will they or not.

"I know how to reliably locate Kakashi. There is no place this side of death that I cannot find the Hokage." Walking up to the map table she pulled out a blade and drove it deeply in to the thick, hardened table at the point she knew Kakashi to be. "If that false Hokage is there he will pay for jeopardizing my son's life." Hawk's voice was nothing but cold steel. Turning she left the room. Tome, Sakura, and several of the Yuu clan followed silently.

Over the next several days they traveled, Hawk did not sleep. Tome knew this because neither did he. His heart ached for as he watched her. Like a compass, Nane pointed west and south through Lightening Country, and along the shoreline, absolutely tuned to Kakashi's whereabouts. Few knew and fewer still understood about the tendrils she saw. How she could tell one from the other. They only trusted that she knew where to go. Tome would stay by her side till Kakashi was found.

Nane dropped from the tree in which she had perched, now more hawk than sparrow as she hunted. As she walked by Tome she stumbled on a root. He caught her forearm and she nodded to him.

"We are near. Over the next ridge. He is awake, but they blind folded him. I hear

sounds of the sea through him. Root still has him heavily sedated." He could see her eyes through the eyeholes, they were bloodshot and worn-out looking. "Tome, I don't want to kill our own people. Neither does Kakashi. They are just following orders. However misplaced that they may be."

"Snares and boxes then?"

"Snares and boxes."

The next morning found them at an ancient seaside fortress. Nane's retrieval squad had every non-lethal weapon that they had out and ready. Killing would only happen if all other avenues failed.

Everyone knew what to expect and worried. These were friends, colleagues, and family that they would fight today. Punches would be held to just this side of lethal, but if pushed it could turn bloody. Weapons and specialty tags had been passed around.

Off to one side, Nane quietly replaced blood, pain and trauma tags. She had just pulled her shirt down and was cinching up her armor when word came that an unknown group was homing in on their position.

"Crap!" she said quietly behind her mask as she ran for the contact point.

From their flank more Konoha resistance came silently through the foliage. Moments later familiar faces appeared.

"Naruto, Sai! How the hell did you know where we were?" asked Sakura, happy to see her teammates, knuckle headed and clueless though they were sometimes.

"That would be me." Answered Yamato as he came out of the forest. Immediately Nane could tell he was a wood clone. "The bracelet that Ru gave you I made. She said it was so she could keep tabs on you too." Nane smiled behind her mask. "Shikaku and I are gathering the others to head into Konoha. Danzou hasn't been there for weeks. When we realized he was after Kakashi we split forces and sent you all some backup."

"Sai, will you be alright fighting root and Danzou?"

The ninja ink master smiled and nodded.

"He has my silence for now, but he no longer controls my actions and loyalties."

Nane reached out to Kakashi again. He was so drugged, but also fear filled. She saw blurred images of Danzou, but mostly darkness."

_We're coming_. She sent softly.

Kakashi's head snapped up at the mental contact. The motion jerked at his arms painfully and pulled at hiss from him. The gag prevented much more than that and the blindfold did not allow him to see anything. He had to admit that Danzou really did have him cold.

He was not sure if he had really sensed Nane or if it was Danzou playing a new game. The dark Hokage had already shown Kakashi his fate. The man revealed his hideous collection of Uchiha eyes implanted into his arm. Danzou's intention was to add Kakashi's gifted eye to that horrible collection. Even drugged as he was, Kakashi knew there was little he could do to stop him.

The sound of the cell door opening brought Kakashi to the present. Was it that time again already?

Firm hands turned him and he felt the needle slip into his arm. Waves of lethargy and compliance crashed over him quickly. Then with a clatter, the chain holding him suspended loosened until his feet touched the floor, but the combination of the drug and the time hanging above the ground, Kakashi found that he could not stand well on his own.

"You gave him too much again."

"If I were in his place I would want twice that dose." The other said defensively. "We left his wife and child to die. I am not taking any chances that he can come after me or even remember that it was me here."

"The Hokage will be done with him soon. The procedure will be tomorrow. Then you can quit being a baby about Hatake remembering anything."

The drugs hit harder and Kakashi's memory became patchy.

Entry into the fortress was easier than what had been expected. Thoughts flowed in the thinking that there were fewer Root in house or they underestimated and just did not expect retaliation. Prior to entry the force was divided into teams. The first team to get Kakashi would break radio silence and get out. Tome and Nane were together searching the subfloors.

Tome followed Nane through the dark corridors. Eyes glowing so brightly green that they cast some of their light against the stone walls. She barely needed another light source as she used her gift of missing objects, weaving her way to Kakashi hidden somewhere within.

Both nin caught the movement of shadows. Nane was faster sending a kunai with a TANGLE tag to the floor between the Root nin's feet. Instantly a chakra tangle attached itself and bound the nin. The more he struggled the tighter it became. He gasped in surprise and some pain.

Nane whispered to the nin. "Don't struggle and it will wear off in about two hours. Fight it and it will tighten and stay that way for much longer." He instantly stopped moving. The man knew who she was and that her words would be truth. It was her trap. Nane patted him on the head. "Good boy. Tome, this way."

Kakashi continued to be bound re-hung in the air. Twice a day they let him down to stand, drink and piss, he was then returned to his bondage above the floor. The blindfold never came off and the injections came at regular intervals before they let him down.

When he was released to the floor he expected the same routine. When the blindfold came off and the double image of Nane came into focus, Kakashi thought it was the next step in Danzou's games. Then the vision spoke.

"Tome, take a hold of him. He has enough sedatives to take down Chouji's dad."

"Nah, he's a light weight." Slurred Kakashi when the gag was removed. He worked his jaw muscles that were stiff and sore from the gag. Nane held his face between her anbu gloved hands and examined his face.

"That is what I just said, koi. Kakashi, who am I?" The Copy nin giggled like a girl.

"Nane, the Hawk. Fly pretty sparrow-hawk!" The nystagmus of his eyes told her that he was going to be loopy for a while yet. She gave a silent nod to Tome and moved to her feet.

The big man tossed Kakashi over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and stood. The drugged nin had a close up view of Tome's butt.

"We're leaving? Terrific, I'm ready for a looong vacation." Kakashi spoke from his spot over Tome's shoulder. "A long vacation with my books and Nane. Perhaps Crescent Island? I really liked their intensive care ward." Tome just snickered.

"How much will he remember?"

"Enough to blackmail him, Tome." Nane said from behind her mask. The knot in her chest had came undone. They had Kakashi back.

They started back the way they came. Nane took the lead ready to clear any opposition.

"You know he's here." Kakashi's muffled voice said quietly.

"What, Hatake?" Tome looked over his shoulder.

"Danzou the multi-eyed."

Nane stopped and went behind Tome to talk directly to her drugged mate.

"Kashi, what are you talking about?"

Kakashi pointed toward the way they had just come. A figure could just be seen. Slightly different from the surrounding darkness. Then multiple, swirling, crimson glowing Sharingan's opened one after another.

Nane closed her eyes. Instinctive defense drilled into her by the Tyg's. A defense against genjutsu's. Against the powerful eyes of the Uchiha's. Beside her she felt and heard Tome collapse heavily to the ground before her. The drugged Kakashi had no chance to withstand the sheer power that Danzou wielded.

Danzou clicked his tongue and drew in a breath between his teeth. "The Daughter Yuu. I really would have liked to get you into my Root. So strong in ability. Perhaps your daughter will be as powerful. Especially if she doesn't have a mother or a father."

Silence followed for several moments. Nane's senses told her that the dark Hokage had not moved. Then she realized what he was doing. She smiled behind her mask, and reaching behind her she pulled her blade. It slid from its sheath with a silent slip of wood and metal.

"Something not working anymore?"

"Smart pink haired koinoiches."

"Trained by the best in the world." Nane had a proud note to her comment. "End this now, Danzou. You have pitted the entire village against itself. We are in chaos after Pein and you are making it worse. The Akatsuki are still a huge threat. You are giving them every opportunity to strike at the village and take anything or anyone they want. As a leader, how could you want that?"

"The village is weak. I am surprised that we haven't been destroyed before this. The other elders agree with me. We are tired of the Senju ideals. Pein's attack has given us the opportunity to show the village that our way will be better. Especially if we remove the vestiges of the old rule."

Nane could hear the slight changes in his stance. He would attack soon. Taking a deep breath she activated her own power. Her eyes remained closed as she found Danzou's filament. Through it she could see the man before her without eyes.

He glowed with such mixed and conflicting energies. She realized it was from the stolen eyes. It was like they were trying to reject and in return be rejected by Danzou's body. Only high level jutsu's kept any sort of balance. Which was why he never displayed anything and looked like a disabled nin vet.

When he attacked Nane ceased to think and just reacted, allowing her natural sense of the universe to take control of her actions. She deflected edged weapons skillfully and effortlessly.

When a kunai buried itself in her thigh, Nane pulled out the blade and sent it back against its owner in a blur of motion. The hole healed almost instantly as the medic tags and stim tags did their job. Nane flipped as she sensed another attack and swiveled as another followed up. Danzou was not a Hokage candidate for nothing. It was taking everything she had just to stay out of his way. Only the tags that she had placed earlier prevented her from being taken down by his advances sooner.

But Nane could feel that she was slowing. So was the effectiveness of the tags. Several of her newer wounds were taking longer to heal. If she did not end this soon she would not ever be able to.

Nane landed in a crouch and stretched her remaining senses to see where the new attack would come from. When the blow came it was from above. It landed with the force of a boulder on her shoulder next to her ear. The Hawk heard and felt her clavicle break. How she continued to keep her grip on the sword was something short of superhuman.

The momentum of the blow took her to her knees with a grunt. Another blow hit her from below and in the chin, sending her flying through the corridor. The contact with the wall knocked breath and some sense from her. The mask she wore fell from her face as she hit the floor. She was done.

Breathing heavily she finally opened her eyes. Scanning quickly she found Kakashi and Tome's forms on the ground, still senseless themselves. Just before her was Danzou.

"An impressive display, my dear. I will look into your daughter directly when this unpleasantness is over. Any offspring of Kakashi and you will be a prize in my new Root."

"You will not touch my children, EVER, Danzou." She spit blood and could feel a little running down her chin. Danzou squatted before her and took her chin in his hand.

"Child, as if you could stop… me." At the last word Danzou's eyes widened and his hand gripped tighter on her face. Releasing her, the Hokage stood and turned toward Kakashi and Tome. As he rotated away from her, Nane could see the blade that had entered through his back and into his black heart.

"You?" Danzou said then fell over dead. Nane looked up and saw the slim dark form of Sai.

For the first time the strange teen had a true smile on his face. A smile that actually went into his eyes.

"Me." He said simply. Without another word the young ninja bent before Nane to check her injuries. She shook her head and indicated the other two men just starting to move again.

"Sai, see to Kakashi and Tome. I am ok."

"But…"

Nane could see herself reflected in his eyes, and she did not look well. Smiling a reassurance, she motioned with her good arm.

"Go. See to them, Sai." Sai nodded, for she still outranked him, and went to the others.

Stiffly Nane sat up still in shock at the reversal of fortunes that had just occurred.

Sudden pain now accompanied the shortness of breath. Her lung must have been injured as well from one or more of the last blows. With her left hand she pulled more tags from the folio at her shoulder. Once in place she retrieved her mask that was just in reach.

It was cracked, but not broken. The story of her life. Nane placed the mask over her face once more. If Sai was worried, others would have a conniption fit.

After a few more moments she could feel the bones fixing themselves. By the time Sai had Tome up on his feet and moving, and Kakashi sitting upright on the floor, Nane was able to stand and made her way to the small group.

Her only regret was that she was not the one to kill Danzou. However, she was glad it had been Sai. There was justice after all.

Once back to the Yuu estate, Kakashi was taken to the room he and Nane shared. Safely tucked in their bed and checked for any other damage or injuries, Kakashi slept off the drugs.

Exhaustion crashed into Nane. For the first time in days she was able to just sit with no worries or fears. Still in anbu armor, she sat on one of the large chairs in the room and removed her mask.

Nane knew she looked terrible. As an advanced medic she knew full well that she should be in intensive care for all her body had just been through. Not off leading a rescue force to reclaim her mate. The Hawk mask had stayed in place for just that reason. Her face was extremely pale, dark circles under her eyes and a slight bluish tint around her lips which were cracked and dry. There wasn't a spot that did not hurt due either to Danzou's manipulations or the blood stim tags. She had gone way beyond what a body should be able to endure and still be alive. Still…

_You are weak!_

The hateful thought broke through her weariness. It was so clear and with it her heart sank. As her head fell back, cradled by the overstuffed chair and her eyes closed, it was that terrible thought that followed her into her dreams.

_YOU ARE WEAK!_

The Hawk mask fell to the floor and split in two.

Kakashi opened his eyes as sun filled the room. For the first time since outside the birth room he was clearheaded and unbound. Better yet, he was in his own bed.

His white brows furrowed. He was alone. Sitting up he scanned the room and quickly found Nane in the chair across from the bed. Sliding from the bed he silently approached her. For a moment he felt panic start to rise in his throat. Nane was so still and pale. He thought she was dead. Then she took a deep breath and Kakashi could have wept. Kneeling before her he took her hand in his and found it to be very cold.

Another frown creased he face. Pulling the still warm blanket from their bed, Kakashi quickly removed the armor and clothes from Nane. Carefully he wrapped her in the blanket and picked her up. Her head lolled against his chest. Not once did she wake.

Kakashi hurried to the hot springs at the back of the manor.

Kicking in the nearest door to the spring, he muttered apologies and orders to get any of the medic nin that may be in the house. Kakashi took them both into the hot spring clothes and all.

The hot water seeped through the cloth of the blanket quickly enough. He was immediately rewarded with some color returning to her face. Moments later Sakura, Ino and Hime were in the water with them. Sakura gave orders to start an IV and to hang fluids. Ino began to pull items from the medic bag. Sakura was muttering curses and something about redhead's pushing too hard.

"Kakashi-sensei, you just stay where you are. If she wakes up she may be agitated. Nane is in fairly severe shock. The fluids will help as well as being warm. How did you find her?" His former student was all business as she examined Nane.

"I thought she was just asleep in the chair. The anbu armor was still on her. When I touched her she was cold, too cold, and realized that she was sick. I brought her here and had people get you."

Sakura looked up sharply at Kakashi, her green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Still in her armor? Kakashi, we returned over twelve hours ago! Nobody checked on you both that whole time?"

He shrugged and could see the anger rising in Sakura's face. Kakashi was glad it was not aimed at him.

"We didn't know she was so bad." Whispered one of the other medics that had gathered in the doorway. He was also in fear of his life and rightly so in Sakura's opinion.

"Idiots! This woman is known for pushing her physical envelope. She just gave birth, had the equivalent to a stroke while doing the first, then led a rescue team where she went up against a Hokage level ninja. Of course she is bad. This woman should have been in the ICU days ago!"

"Sakura." Kakashi said quietly. The pink haired woman looked at her one time teacher. "Nane needs you." He said quietly. Sakura's fury cooled slightly. With a nod she got back to tending to Nane.

Ino was successful in the IV start and soon fluids were flowing into Nane as quickly as they could be pushed. Sakura sent people off for dry clothes. Soon soft robes appeared and the couple was bundled back into their bed.

"Kakashi, I will be back in an hour to see how the fluids are going." She eyed him critically. "You could use an IV as well."

"No thanks. I will drink mine."

His answer seemed to satisfy Sakura. She turned to the worried Mei-Mei who hovered in the shadow.

"Get some hot tea and food up here. Both of them need to get food into their bellies. I am not only worried about the shock, but she still hasn't breast fed those infants. I am worried that her milk may have dried up."

Kakashi's eyes shot from his wife to Sakura. Infants! He had totally forgotten about his own children. He looked to his mother-in-law who stood close to Nane's head.

"Hime?"

"They are both sleeping, Kakashi. When they wake I will bring them to you." The auburn haired matron squeezed his hand as she looked down at her daughter.

Nane was caught in hell. Images of her friends and family dead, and her children gone missing surrounded her. Blood was everywhere. It coated the walls the floor…everything. Then she heard her name.

"Nane." The voice was Kakashi, she turned, but only shadowy forms met her. "nane…" more words were unintelligibly whispered. None were her husband.

"Nane!" Spinning around he was there in front of her. Relieved, she looked into his face and saw empty blood filled eye sockets.

There was the proof that she had failed. Stumbling back she opened her mouth and screamed.

Kakashi laid across her body as Nane twisted and thrashed, caught in her nightmare. He held her face in between his hands and kept shouting her name. Willing her to wake.

"Nane, Koi. Open your eyes. It is a dream. Wake up, Nane!" At that moment her eyes snapped open and she screamed, arching off the bed. Though he outweighed her, Kakashi was almost tossed off with the violence of her horror.

As her scream died he watched as she closed her eyes again and went limp.

"Gods." Panted Kakashi, "Nane. My sweet Nane, open your eyes." Slowly, painfully her eyes started to open, but they still saw nothing of the waking world. He was at a loss. Nane had still not truly woken to the real world since returning from his rescue. The nightmares were escalating each day. This time he saw that her eyes were glowing brightly. Images of a blown out hospital wing and an ancient tree flashed in his mind.

Things were quickly reaching a point where he would have to choose. Save Nane, or save the rest of the manor that slept.

"Stay with her, Kakashi." A familiar voice instructed as a chakra greener than Sakura's flared around Nane. "Gods, what has she been doing? Her body is torn into pieces?"

The white haired nin could have wept. Beside him in the bed was Tsunade, the fifth Hokage and last Sanin. She was finally awake and helping him save Nane.

So absorbed with the red head neither noticed when Hime joined them in the healing. Working together the three were able to quiet Nane and diffuse the godlike chakra that had been building to explosive release.

Tsunade sat back and ran a hand over her face. Her blonde hair was free and she wore a robe that barely contained her assets. Kakashi leaned back against the headboard of the bed. Hime slid to the edge of the bed nearest Nane. Tsunade suddenly realized that Kakashi did not have a mask on and seemed to be comfortable in the presence of Hime without it.

"Kakashi, what the hell has been going on?"

Kakashi grinned a little sheepishly, "Is that anyway to talk to the sixth Hokage?"

Hime stood from the bed, straightened her robe and motioned for the fifth to follow her, "I think I can fill you in on events and fix you something to eat." Tsunade nodded and also rose from the bed. She looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I think she will sleep better now. Hopefully, she will wake soon. There was still a lot of hurt in her. What war did she fight?"

"One to get me back." He said quietly.


End file.
